My Daddy
by LovelyClair
Summary: The Story: Claire Black is New to the magic world but learns to live and love in a world different from what she knew...
1. Meet Claire Black

Hey every one I disided to fix up this Chapter because it didn't sound right when I read it over so I just added a bit more to it and fixed it up.

The Story: Claire Black grew up not knowing who her real father was and who she was destined to become a witch at Hogwarts, she then starts then year off in her third year, and meets new family, and amazing friends. All the while she knows she has a criminal for a father and a grandfather who can see past any lie...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Claire and Helga the rest belong to JKR.

NOTE: I made some mistakes in this story but as I had realized my mistake long after I had written most the Chapters I did not change the others...the error I made was Bella, Andromeda, and Narcissa were Sirius' sisters...Sorry about that if I confused any one!

* * *

Helga Dumbledore had grown up a witch she attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry her house was Ravenclaw. She remembered Hogwarts fully because it is the place she met her fiancé and learned spells she could use for any thing she loved how her life was going and after seven years at Hogwarts and engaged to be married she was happy, it wasn't until a year after they finished Hogwarts, her best friend Lilly Potter had a boy named Harry she too was expecting a child that September. Yet happiness would not shine on them all for long Lilly and her husband were killed but an evil wizard named Voldemort. Her fiancé became a prime suspect but what happened after that changed the way things would turn out. She had Claire the day her fiancé was arrested. And for thirteen years she didn't hear a word about him after that.

All that Helga knew was that he had been put into Azkaban, the place where all evil witches and wizards went … but Helga wanted to forget it all move away from the wizarding world and raise her daughter as a muggle.

She looked at her from the kitchen window Claire was like her father in so many ways, but she had the eyes of hers and Helga's father Albus Dumbledore. The were the same eyes that were suppose to see past any lie, a talent Claire did not posess very well.

Claire looked over at her mother staring at her; she wondered why she always had that sad look on her face. Claire waved at her mother and Helga smiled back and waved.

Helga turned on the radio then wandered off to the kitchen to make lemonade.

Claire ran in form out side to listen to the radio when the next report made her body freeze at the message the reporter delivered

_This just in we have been informed that there is an escaped convict by the name of Sirius Black officials say he is very dangerous and citizens are asked to report any sightings of him_

Helga ran to the radio, Claire rounded on her mother temper blazing in her eyes.

"They said his name…mum what is this why did they say my dads name, I want to know?" Claire said.

Helga shut off the radio and looked at her daughter, "Claire please go outside now, just go!"

"But mum!" Claire protested

"Go! Claire." Helga said once again

Claire gave her mother a defiant look then ran for the door tears streaming down her face…

"How could she lie to me, why would she lie to me… and he's a criminal tell me please what is going on!" She yelled to the night which only responded with the sound of scrapping from behind her.

The two people stopped and stared at one and other surprised that some one would be out at his time, Harry stared at Claire, and Claire stared right back at him.

"Hello…" she said after a moment "Do you know where I am?"

"Yes Magnolia drive, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the girl

"I just ran from home, I had a row with my mum." She said sinking to the curb.

Harry set his trunk down, "well I myself have had quite the night, what happened to you?" Harry asked wanting to avoid his problem.

"It's my father she told me he was dead all these years, and then just now I heard his name on the news, and I know it was him I don't think there are a lot of Sirius Black's out there." She said.

"I just heard about him today on the news, he's suppose to be dangerous or something…they didn't say too much on the subject." Harry said.

"Yeah well she lied to me and I really wish I could still trust her." Claire told him.

Harry turned his head he heard a noise he stood up wand ready _"Lumos"_ Harry said not caring that the muggle girl was there, but he had heard the name Sirius Black earlier that day …then he saw them two yellow eyes Harry let out a yell.

Claire looked at the stick he had pulled out of his pocket fixated by the light on the end of the stick he carried when she too saw the eyes. But the boy had fallen on to the road she jumped on him the rolled him off the road in time as a large purple tripledecker bus screeched to a halt before them.

"Oh boy!" the sighed together.

Claire got off of him and he sat up "Are you ok um…"

"Harry" he grunted as he took her hand she offered to help him up.

"I'm Claire." She said

The doors too the bus opened as the two stared at the young man that came out, "Ahem welcome to the night bus a bus that only witches and wizards can see, as indicated on the side…emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard…" He trailed off as he looked at the two still holding hands, he looked side to side.

"Choo runnin away to get married or something?" asked the boy.

Claire blushed a violent red and let go of Harry's hand she turned away when she looked to the ground she saw a tiny key on the ground near where they saw the eyes and she bent down and quickly pocketed it.

"No I just met her…um did you say stranded? I need a ride." Harry said not noticing Claire's sudden movement.

"Woss that?" he asked lazily pointing at his head.

Claire looked at Harrys fore head and saw the lightning shaped mark there, she wondered what it was for, knowing by now Harry was no average person.

Harry flattened his hair "Nothing…" he said.

"And you r name is??" he asked

"Neville Longbottom." He lied

"And you?" he asked looking at Claire

She didn't want to say her real name, "Helga Du-Dumbledore." She said trembling.

Harry looked at her and wondered why a muggle would ultimately think of the last name Dumbledore, "How do you…" Harry started

"Alright!" The boy interrupted, "Stan Shunpike, I'll be your conductor where would you two like to go?"

"I would like to go to London" said Harry quickly.

"Alright that's eleven sickles." He said

Harry was about to open his back when he remembered the girl.

"Do you want to come?" Harry asked she did after all save his life he figured he may as well take her some where.

"Where ever you're going is fine with me." Claire said.

"Twenty-two sickles then please." Said Stan

Claire dug around in her pocket she didn't know what a sickle was but she had pounds maybe they would work.

"Is five pounds okay?" she asked Stan.

He started to laugh… "What are ya a muggle or something I figured some one related to the great Albus Dumbledore would know muggle money doesn't work any where here."

Clair bit her lip, Harry stepped forward "its okay I have the money for both of us."

"Alright Neville lets get going shall we." Stan said as he helped Harry lift his trunk.

"Thank you Harry." Claire whispered as she jumped on the bus.

As the stepped on both Harry and Claire were shocked that there were beds instead of seats it almost looked like some ones bedroom on there, there was two empty ones in the front near the driver.

"Artie this is Neville Longbottom and Helga Dumbledore, their going to London." Stan said.

Harry and Claire looked at each other nervous looks on their faces.

Claire was wondering though where the key that was in her pocket came from and what she was going to do about her mother who at the same time was worrying about her daughter.

The real Helga Dumbledore had gone to her attic and pulled out a long stick which was her old wand she had not used in thirteen years, she taped the top of her head and reappeared down at the bottom of the stairs, "Good the old wand still works." She said turning to the front door which to her surprise was slightly open. Helga looked around cautiously she tuned and came face to face with the last person she thought she would ever see.

"Hello Helga…"

* * *

Thank you! 


	2. Reunited Love and Sorting

Helga dropped the items she was holding and went right to Sirius and held on to him tightly. "Sirius is it really you?" She said fighting back tears.

He held on to her too and nodded silently. He looked around at all the still pictures of his daughter and fiancé and smiled.

"So you've adopted a muggle life." He said

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" Helga asked brushing off his statement.

"You of all people should know." he said sitting down in a chair.

"Are you hungry, when was the last time you ate?" Helga asked as he turned on a light.

"You want to feed me now?" He asked looking at her.

"Ok come on I know you are innocent, you of all people should know." Helga said walking to the kitchen.

She pulled out food she was going to give Claire if she came home and popped it in the microwave.

"I saw her you know, she is safe I gave her a little something to help her on her way to where ever she goes." Sirius said looking curiously at the microwave.

"I lied her I told her you were dead, I never told her any thing, not about Hogwarts or you." Helga told him, "even when the letter came from my father telling Claire that she was able to attend Hogwarts two years ago I hid that from her too."

"He knew that he only needed to send one, you can't keep her from Hogwarts being a witch is her blood she is pure blooded you know, how did you cover everything up?" Sirius asked

"I preformed a memory charm every time she did anything remotely magical, it was very hard I know she would have made a great witch, but I tried to stop it out of her." Helga told him.

Sirius shook his head…just then there was a bang on the front door Sirius turned into the animagus form of a dog that he took. And went up the stairs…

Helga ran to the front door and opened it there standing before her was her father Albus Dumbledore.

"Helga if he is here he has to go, the Ministry is out every where looking for him they have even raided Lucius Malfoy's home." Dumbledore said sweeping into the house.

"More importantly father, do you know where Claire is?" Helga asked terrified.

"She is on the Knight Bus headed for London with none other that Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as he looked at her over his half moon glasses.

Helga matched that stare with her own stare… "So she is going then."

"So it seems I'm glad you came to your senses Helga, I shall make all the preparations all you need to worry about is getting Sirius Black out of here." Dumbledore said.

"But she is thirteen father, how can some one start at that age?" Helga protested

"I have full confidence in her abilities she can easily catch up with the other third year students." He said eyes twinkling. With a pop her father disparate from the hall.

Sirius came down the stairs and looked at Helga she smile at him, "at least she's with Harry, and I feel she is safe now…

Claire was still in awe by the evening's events; she was sitting near Harry now and asking him in hushed tones about the light on his wand.

"It's a spell I learn magic at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I shouldn't have told you that but at this point I could care less they make me live with these muggles (Harry had explained what muggles were)" Harry said to her.

"I see so you blew up your aunt how dose one do that?" Clare asked him.

"I have no clue, what I really want to know is where you got the name Helga Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Well it's my mothers name she would have been Helga Black if she got to marry my father who she said died." Claire told him.

"Is she related to some one named Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"That's my grand fathers name…" Claire started, but Stan was talking over them.

"That Sirius Black I tell you now no one can sleep soundly tonight." He said flipping through the daily profit.

"What do you know about Sirius black?" Claire asked

"What doesn't any one know, the mans a murder killed 11 muggles and a wizard 13 years ago…they say he was laughing like a maniac as he was taken away." Stan said, "Still know one knows how Black got out of Azkaban…" Stan trailed off as Artie shouted that they were close to London.

"So have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" Harry asked her curious

"No…is it a school?" Claire asked him

"Yeah your grandfather Albus is the head master there, how much about your grand father do you know?" Harry asked her.

"Not a lot I know that my grandmother passed away some years ago, I have two aunts on my fathers side that mum doesn't talk about." Claire said.

"Who are your aunts?" Harry asked

"Well there is my aunt named Bellatirx Lestrange, and then my aunt Narcissa Malfoy their married, but their maiden names are Black." Claire said

"Malfoy? Harry said bluntly

"Yeah she has a son that's about all I know." Clair told him

"Oh boy!"

"What?"

"I know your cousin…very well in fact." He said

"Really? What is he like?" Claire asked

"A git." He said bluntly again

"Pardon?"

"I said he's a git, your cousin is Draco Malfoy and he's a git, did I forget to mention that he's a git." Harry said

"Yes Harry you've made it quite clear that my only cousin is a git, but why." Claire asked

Harry suddenly didn't feel odd about not knowing about the wizarding world ,here was this girl related to some of the most pure blood families and she knew absolutely nothing about the world her whole family was apart of.

"Draco Malfoy is a git because he's stuck up and he insults any one he feels isn't worthy of the ground they stand on." Harry said

Claire was curious now more than ever abut her family, she wanted to know everything about Harry's world too. "I wonder if I could go to Hogwarts, it sounds like a great place."

"It's the best place I've ever been." Harry said

Despite being related to Malfoy, Harry was liking Claire she was funny a sweet and was polite he could defiantly tell there was some relation to Dumbledore there.

"So where to in London?" asked Stan.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said

"No problem Neville." Stan said the big purple bus came to a stop

Claire helped Harry with his trunk and Hedwig's cage as the exited the bus, once on the street Harry turned to thank Stan when a voice sounded behind them.

"Hello Harry"

Harry and Claire turned to see who Harry knew as Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic standing behind them.

"Harry, do you mean Harry Potter…so it is why did you say your name was Neville?" Stan shouted as the bus drove away.

Fudge look now at Claire who stood gaping at the Minister still looking at the two of them.

"Harry we've all been very worried about you…and you are?" he said looking at Claire.

"Black…Claire Black, I just met Harry tonight." Claire told Fudge.

But Fudge did not seem happy with her response.

"Is that some kind of a joke young lady Black is a known criminal, dose that mean you're a criminal too?" asked Fudge puffing up.

"Sirius Black is my father and if you ask me he is innocent of any charge against him." She said growing angry.

"Black has no children!" Fudge fought back

"Wanna bet, Mister he's my dad through and through." Claire said

Harry was in plain shock that Claire was fighting the Minister from what he knew he was an important man and every one was suppose to respect him.

"Claire I think that's about enough." Said a familiar voice

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Albus?"

"Grandfather!"

The trio said at once.

Albus Dumbledore had stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron accompanied by Professor McGonagall who wore her usual expression. "Well she has a temper like Sirius did, but we're glad we found you before any thing happened to you two."

"Sirius Black whether you accept it or not Claire is a criminal, I really am sorry to have to tell you that." Dumbledore said, leading the two of them into the inn.

"But grandfather what did he do that was so bad besides being accused of killing… what is that word Harry?" Claire asked turning to him but Fudge had taken him away to talk to privately.

"We should go onto more important matters Miss Black, three years ago you were sent a letter I'm sure you didn't receive." McGonagall said. "It is my honor to in form you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, if you accept you will be sorted immediately as you have two years to catch up on."

Claire looked to her grandfather; he gave a nod with a little twinkle in his eye.

"I would except but I have know clue what Hogwarts is or any of it." Claire said

"I do believe Minerva that there are quite a few memory charms to be reversed…you see you did read that letter it's just that your mother wanted to keep you away from the wizarding world because of what happened with your father." Dumbledore said.

"My mother lied to me…I hope she knows that I am hurt by this." Claire said

"I feel that knowing now Claire that your father is known as a criminal she had good reason too." Dumbledore replied.

"If he is such a criminal then why did she give me his family name?" Claire retorted. "I'll go to Hogwarts Grandfather I wish to learn the skills that my mother and father learned at my age."

Dumbledore gave a curt nod and McGonagall brought over the tattered old sorting hat.

Claire looked curiously at it as McGonagall pulled over a chair.

"Have a seat Claire…"

Claire sat down and the hat was placed over her head and she heard a tiny voice in her ear…

"Aha! I remember every sorting Miss Claire Black, your mother Helga was a Ravenclaw, and every one in your father's family was Slytherin except him he was the only one I placed in Gryffindor. I sense in you though a need to be your own person they say that there hasn't been a good witch or wizard in this house but can you Miss Black change that…or would you rather follow in your parents footsteps well then I suppose this is the right decision it will be…"


	3. Good and Bad Expirences

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted causing Tom to jump.

Claire smiled she was happy to be in a house and any house for that matter. She smiled at Harry as he came out of the room solemn and not very happy.

"Harry I'm going to Hogwarts!" Claire said

"Really? But you're not starting off a first year? Harry asked

"No grandfather said I should have no problem catching up with the rest of the third years, I'm in my own house too I'm in Slytherin!" she said excited

Harry's heart sank he had hoped that Claire would be with him in Gryffindor with him and his other friends.

"What is it Harry? Is it about Slytherin…the hat told me that it produced bad witches and wizards, but Harry I'm stronger than that there is no turning bad for me." Claire reassured him "after all I saved your life you owe me one, and I owe you 11 sickles and my promise that I'll be your friend no matter what."

"Very well and I suppose you know about sickles now?" Harry asked as he sat down at a table.

"No not yet I do have a lot I need to pick up here in a month, maybe you could help me?" Claire asked sitting down near Harry.

"I'll do my best, so that's two years of education to pack in one month." Harry stated as Dumbledore came into the room with Fudge.

"Harry and Claire there are rooms for you numbers 11 and 12, Claire there are arrangements for you to have a Gringotts account perhaps I can transfer money over for you." Dumbledore said. He pulled out a tiny key like the one she had.

"I have one like that!" Claire said pulling out the key she had found.

"Well, well it looks like the Black vault I'll have to confiscate that as evidence." Fudge started.

"No way! He didn't need a key to commit any crime sod off!" Claire said telling off Fudge.

"Well I never young lady you are very disrespectful." Fudge retorted

"Like wise, look if my father left me this key then what is in the bank is rightfully mine and his…so back off." Claire was on her feet now ready to challenge this man to a duel if she had a wand…she may have even used her fist.

"Now, now come on Cornelius lets just leave them be this two have had a long night, sleep is best." Dumbledore said walking away with Fudge.

Harry turned to Claire, "I guess we should call it a night I'll go with you tomorrow and help you get the things you'll need for Hogwarts and I'll help you with your catch up."

"That sounds wonderful, I really hope though that I never have to see that man again, he is so insufferable." Claire said.

So the went off to their respectable rooms and went to sleep ready for what the next day would bring.

Claire had woken up early the next day to find a few stacks of book at the foot of her bed they were first and second year books with a little note on top.

Dear Claire,

One month I have full confidence in you memorize and practice what is in these books and you'll do fine.

From

Grandfather

Claire started right away she was how ever know to read a lot at her school she went to in record time she had nearly half the library read by the first four months of starting there, she was quick to pick up things all she wanted now was a wand to practice some of the things she was learning. When she had read through her first book it was nine in the morning she grabbed the next one and went out of her room to go have breakfast she met Harry in the hall.

"Morning Harry, how are you feeling?" Claire asked

"Good and you?" Harry asked

"Ready to go out and find everything I need." Claire told him.

The smiled at one and other then headed out…

"Right so now we should go to Gringotts and pick up some money, you'll need it to buy all the things you have on the list." Harry told her.

"Okay…" Claire told him as she trailed off looking around at all the stores in Diagon Ally she could see.

"Claire do you think it will be hard for you seeing as your starting in your third year?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm not sure I've go no idea what the classes are like but I think the first year standard book of spells I just want to get a wand to try it out." Claire said excitedly

Harry smiled and they continued up the road, he remembered making his own journey up Diagon Ally, he was happy to be helping Claire learn about the wizarding world and it reminded him of when he first met Hagrid and he had helped Harry learn about the wizarding world.

"Wait till you get to Hogwarts you'll have so much fun, and wait till you meet Hagrid he's the gamekeeper there, oh and Quidditch that is a whole lot of fun." Harry said

"What is Quidditch?" Claire asked.

Harry explained it to her they were nearly at the bank when Claire spoke up.

"I'd like to play it sounds like a lot of fun…" she said.

"It is, but good luck getting onto Slytherin's team, there are no girls and your cousin is on the team." Harry said.

"Well perhaps I'll change that I think quidditch sounds fun I'll try out for the team, and if I'm good they cannot deny letting me on, look who my grandfather is!" she said.

Harry smirked "Try I think you might like, that is if Slytherin is holding tryouts."

They walked up the steps to Gringotts and walked in, Claire's eyes widened at the high ceilings and grandeur; she was absolutely delighted as she looked around. Harry was although fixated on another person she looked and say a pale boy with blond hair and a pointed nose she looked at the taller man beside him who looked rather mad.

"Aha! If it isn't Harry Potter." Draco said strolling up in all his arrogance "I hear your thinking of opening a charity fund for your Weasel friend." He let out a braying laugh.

"You know you're rather rude, I should sock you for that one." Claire said moving a head of Harry.

"Um Claire…"

"Who are you another filthy Mudblood friend of Harry's?" Draco said challenging Claire.

"I have know clue what you just called me but let me tell you some thing Mister, I've had it up to here with you arrogant types pretending you rule the ground you walk on." She said.

Meanwhile over where Lucius Malfoy was his wife had come over to him, "Lucius that girl Draco is talking to I know her, I think it would be better to call him over." Naricca said.

Lucius looked over just in time to see Claire punch Draco really hard across the nose. He marched over to them.

"You there girl what is the meaning of this?" he said grabbing Draco and moving him out of the way.

"Your pompous son is insulting my friend and me, I had asked him to apologize and he refused so I punched him." Claire said.

"Claire…" Harry hissed in her ear, "That's Draco your cousin"

Claire looked at Draco holding his nose then scoffed, "well Harry you were right he is a git, let's go and get away from here."

When they were out of earshot and near one of the clerks Harry clapped Claire on the back "That was brilliant, he really deserved that, by the way Claire he's in the came house as you."

Claire made a face and waited till the clerk addressed them.

As they were lead away Claire watched as Draco and his family left she sneered at him as he turned and continued walking with Harry and the little goblin.


	4. Loving and Hating Sirius Black

Helga and Sirius stood in the living room as he was about to leave, she had started to cry.

"Helga please you know I can't stay here if I do, things will be bad for you" Sirius said.

"I hate that they think you're a criminal, you should be living her with Claire and me." Helga said taking his hand.

Sirius moved closer to her he looked into her eyes and held her gaze for a while, he suddenly started to silently cry and Helga did the same she moved the rest of the way and held onto him she didn't want to let go of him now that he was there.

"Helga I love you so much, you and Claire both must be strong, I want to have some one to come home to when my name is cleared." Sirius said as he rested his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears.

"Can you at least stay tonight please, I feel so alone without Claire here." Helga asked him.

Sirius did stay but not just the night the entire week that followed and finally Helga watched as he disappeared up the street.

Meanwhile as the month progressed Harry and Claire were still at the Leaky Cauldron with there own problems…

"Okay I have a boom you chase it out this way and I'll knock it out." Claire said

They had been trying to capture Claire's copy of _The Monster book of Monsters_, which had been chomping and snarling at them for near an hour.

"Harry! Hey you up there." Called a voice from the landing.

"That's Ron c'mon, let's go see him." Harry said.

"But the book, oh Harry…" Claire said casing after him.

Claire saw a young freckled faced red haired boy at the bottom of the stairs, Claire assumed that this was Ron Weasley the other red haired people around were more than obviously his family.

"Oi! Harry." Fred hissed at him.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Who is the pretty raven haired beauty on the stairs?" George hissed.

Harry beamed up at Claire, "Ron, Fred, George this is a new friend of mine Claire Black." Harry said

Mr. Weasley who had been drinking a butter beer nearly choked when he heard Claire's name.

"You're the daughter I've heard about, they've been investigating any one close to black and were unable to reach you, did you speak to the minister at all Miss Black." Mr. Weasley said

Claire scoffed, "I spoke to the minister yeah a very haughty man indeed."

When Mr. Weasley walked off the rest turned to Claire.

"So how come we've never seen you at Hogwarts?" Ron asked

"My mother tried making me a muggle after my father was arrested." Claire told him. "But one day I heard my fathers name on the radio and I knew that my whole life had been a lie, I thought that he was dead…"

Claire had trailed off at the door of the Leaky Cauldron stood her mother.

"Claire I need to speak with you…" Helga said coming closer.

Mr. Weasley jumped, "Why Helga Dumbledore I haven't seen you since your first year at Hogwarts."

"Artie the Weasel? Wow it is you, head boy of Gryffindor you told on all us first year Ravenclaw girls for spying…um" Helga cut her self off. "Nice to see you Arthur but I'm here to speak to my daughter Claire."

"I always knew there was something between you and Sirius Black, by the way has the ministry talked to you yet?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not yet I was on my way over there, have you heard anything from Sirius." Helga asked pretending that she had not seen him.

"No not yet, my word your daughter is the striking image of Sirius it's a pity what he has done he was such a nice young man in his earlier days." He said

Anger was brewing in Helga's eyes as she nodded at Mr. Weasley. She pulled her daughter off to the side.

"Claire your father wanted you to have this; it's a letter from him." Helga said "How have you been, your grandfather told me you're a Slytherin, you do know about that house do you?"

"I was able to get some insight from Harry, no thanks to you." Claire said coldly accepting the letter.

"Claire listen I'm sorry, I did not know what to tell you, your father was put into prison…" Helga started

"But you said he was innocent, if you thought that you wouldn't have lied to me." Claire said.

"I'm sorry but there is a part of me that…" she lowered her voice so that Harry wouldn't hear "There was a part of me that believed that your father betrayed his friends."

"Who were they?" Claire asked

"I cannot tell you okay, I'll just make problems for a lot of people that no one here needs." Helga said.

"You're lying to me again mum, look I don't want to speak with you until you tell me all the truth, excuse me." Claire walked back over to where Harry was.

"Hey we're going to go find Hermione, c'mon lets go." Harry told her.

Claire left with them and gave one last look at her mother whom Mr. Weasley was approaching.

"Harry still doesn't know about Sirius and his parents." He asked

"No, I made a note not to talk about Lily and James to Claire; she doesn't need to know that story." Helga told him.

"Well good luck at the ministry Helga, take care." Mr. Weasley started to leave.

"Arthur, I'm worried about her can you watch out for her till she has to go to Hogwarts, my father is there so she is safe." Helga asked him.

"Yes Helga I'll watch out for her don't you worry." He said and left.

In Diagon Ally Claire and the others were making their way to Gringotts, Harry was telling Ron about how Claire had punched Malfoy in Gringotts.

"No way that would have been pretty funny to see." Ron commented with fits of laugher "Why did she have to punch the git?"

Harry started to tell him, but Claire's thoughts were on her waiting letter in her pocket and the idea that her farther may not be innocent weighed on her mind.

When they entered Gringotts she saw Harry and Ron go right away to a girl with extremely bushy brown hair and large front teeth, Claire smiled at Hermione as she approached them.

"Hi there I'm Claire Black." She said as she took Hermione's outstretched hand.

"It's a bit unfortunate though, Claire is in Slytherin." Ron said he was looking at Claire in awe though.

Hermione saw this, she did notice that Claire looked good her black hair was neatly pulled back and she had familiar twinkling blue eyes. She was pretty and Hermione felt herself becoming a bit jealous of her.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have extra spending money to buy an animal, I've been meaning to get one." Hermione said.

"Oh that's right! I should pick one out too." Claire said she wanted an owl so that she could write her father and get to know him.

"Well let's go I need to find some medicine Scabbers has been looking a little green since we got back from Egypt." Ron said.

So the four of them left Gringotts and made there way to the owl shop.

Claire was amazed by all the owls they had there, and not only that but, toads, cats, and other animals called out to them.

A boy Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew was at the counter, "hi ya Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Neville Longbottom said as he came over to them holding hi toad.

"Hello Neville is Trevor okay?" asked Hermione.

"He swallowed a vomit flavored jelly bean he has been sick for a while, whose your new friend?" Neville asked

Hermione rolled her eyes again, obviously another person fixated on Claire.

"Claire Black, this is Neville Longbottom." Hermione said introducing him too her.

Neville turned beet red when she introduced Claire to him.

"S-s-so you buying a-a-a o-owl?" Neville stammered.

"Yes any suggestions?" Claire asked him.

Neville looked as if he would pass out as he busied himself looking for an owl.

Hermione turned to Harry and pulled him off to the side, "You're not seriously going to let her be around us all the time and we'd get hounded by the rest of the Gryffindor because she is in Slytherin."

"Since when do you care what other people think, she isn't like the rest of the Slytherin's surely you can see that look how polite she is to Neville." Harry said

"Yes she's nice almost too nice I think." Hermione said "She could be the same as her father a supporter of Voldemort (Ron winced hearing his name), Harry you should be careful." Hermione said.

"Do you know who her grandfather is I'm more than certain that Claire is okay she is after all related to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"I thought her eyes looked familiar." Hermione said.

She heard Claire laugh at Ron who was impersonating an owl that Neville had picked up as it became angry at his cage being disturbed.

"I like this one he's nice black and white I think that hell be good, thank you Neville." Clair said

She looked over at Harry and smiled showing him the owl Neville picked out.

"Harry isn't he lovely; I'll call him Vulcan I like that name I read it in the potions book." She told Harry.

Ron was at the counter buying some rat tonic when a large cage containing something fat and ginger coloured fell on Ron's head. "Argh!!" He yelled.

Claire was shocked as the cage stated to hiss and spit she looked down to see a ginger cat with a squashed face, Ron and Harry had left because Ron was so angry. She approached the counter as the clerk yelled at the cat "Crookshanks, no bad cat grr!"

"How much is that cat." Hermione asked as the clerk picked him up.

"For you miss seven galleons just get that thing out of here." She said.

"I'll buy him…oh Claire you go ahead first." Hermione said

Claire paid for Vulcan and waited till Hermione bought Crookshanks.

"I don't think Ron would be too happy that you bought him, although he is cute."

Claire said wiggling a finger at Crookshanks, who hissed at her.

"I don't think he likes you." Said Hermione coldly and walked a little ahead of her.

Claire was a bit hurt by how Hermione was talking to her, and fell further back as Hermione moved ahead.

"Claire! Hey do you and Hermione want to get ice creams?" Harry asked as Hermione approached them.

"Sounds like fun!" Claire said as her mood began to lift.

As the day came to a close Harry, Claire, Ron, and Hermione went back to the inn. They had a large dinner with the Weasley's where Claire met Percy as he told her about being head boy, Ginny who was sweet to her, and Mrs. Weasley fretted that she didn't eat enough.

That night the all went to bed early because they would leave foe Hogwarts the next day.

That night Ron and Percy were fighting over his head boy badge, she had of course seen Fred and George sneaking out of Percy and Ron's room earlier. She had come out to use the wash room when she saw Harry down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry?" She said

"Shh! Their talking about your father." He said

Claire came closer to listen; they were in fact talking about her father…

"Molly when Cornelius went there they said he's been muttering in his sleep, things like he's at Hogwarts." Arthur started "Do we really need to get into what he's done you know the crime he didn't get charged for, he may also try to manipulate his child into helping him…"

"Arthur they'll be safe at Hogwarts what with Dumbledore there I know it's safe…" Molly said

"If he can get out of Azkaban then he can get into Hogwarts…Molly Black wants to either kill Harry or bring him back to you know who." Arthur said

There was a sound of chairs scraping Harry and Claire raced up the stairs.

Claire looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, "oh Harry I'm so sorry, my father is after you and here I'm wanting to meet the man and befriend him, Harry I assure you I want nothing to do with Sirius Black…" Claire said

Harry reached out and comforted her, he looked out the widow thinking that Sirius Black was out there and her had to be especially careful.

* * *

I hope you've all like the story thus far..but Im noticing alot of hits and no reveiws...c'mon ppl I need to know what you think so puleese if you read Reveiw!! I'll give you Cookies! haha 


	5. Kiss of Love and near Kiss of Death

Hey there here is Chapter 5 I may need to slow down a bit gotta collect some ideas so Chappter six might be at the en of the week, that will also give a chance for people to reall tell me what they think of the story... well enjoy every one this chapter really came from the heart.

* * *

Claire woke up early the next day she saw the sun peeking through the curtains of the window, but she was still upset about what she heard about her father.

She looked over at the unopened letter on her nightstand and sighed, taking it and shoving the letter to the bottom of her trunk she had promised herself and Harry, who had become a close friend to her, that she wanted nothing to do with some one who wanted to kill her friend.

Or did he? Claire didn't know all she did know was that her father was at large, and the ministry was doing all they could to catch him, Claire opened the curtains and let the sunlight spill across the floor an illuminate the whole room, that day she would join every one at Hogwarts. She was certain that she would have no problem having read both standard book of spells 1 and 2, she practiced these spells with her new wand that was 8½ inches ebony, with a golden phoenix feather. The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was having to come face to face with her obnoxious cousin. Draco had made her mad and now being in the same house as him wasn't going to help. She drew in a sharp breath and decided to double check her things for the trip that morning.

The rest woke up at promptly eight am and were busy…

"The Ministry is sending cars to pick us all up so we'll be on time for the train..."

"My badge is missing again, Ron…"

"Sod off Percy I don't have your stupid badge…"

These were the morning's conversations, Fred and George threw things that sick to a person and stay stuck till that person washed them off to the back of Percy who was already in his Hogwarts robes. They sniggered as Percy was oblivious. Hermione and Ginny were playing exploding snap. Yet Claire she was zoned out thinking about what would happen when she got to Hogwarts.

"Can you believe it," yelled Mr. Weasley "I've just found out from Amos Diggory that they have Dementors all over Hogwarts, they know Black's sent apparently geesh."

"Now, now Arthur calm down, don't you all worry with Dumbledore there those Dementors won't harm any of you…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What are Dementors?" Harry and Claire asked together.

"Azkaban guards, said to suck the soul right out of you with their kiss." George said

"Yep then the harvest your organs for their gruel…" Fred said causing Ginny to let out a squeak.

"Fred stop that this instant…"

By ten am the cars came and their trunks were loaded into the cars and one by one they were off to Kings Cross, to meet the scarlet gleaming engine called the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Helga lay in bed thinking about the two people she loved most gone now from her life, Claire refused to speak with her and Sirius was on the run again…but she had received news that came as a shock to her. For Helga was expecting another baby, she was afraid it was her first child in thirteen years and she almost felt like she couldn't do it again have a second child with Sirius and have him not be there for him or her. On top of that she moved her self to her father's home in Godrics Hollow. She felt safer there and though it would be a good place to have her second child, as soon as she heard the news she wrote to Claire telling her about the baby and her move, hoping that maybe Claire would at least be happy about her news.

She could not how ever tell Sirius about it till one day she heard a scrapping at the back door. Carefully she went to the door wand raised and opened the door.

Sirius bounded in and Helga turned to see him standing before his human form, she slammed the door shut and ran to him. She was kissing him now they stood like that for a while as Sirius was just as over whelmed by seeing her. He had adapted a gruff appearance, but this did not bother Helga.

"My goodness you always pick the right time to come to me, I'll tell you what you get your self cleaned up and I have to tell you some thing." Helga told him.

He smiled a boyish grin at her and went up stairs. She found him some extra clothes and left them out for when he finished.

Helga was back down stairs she had been back in the wizarding world and was now wondering how she ever managed with out a wand she used it to cook Sirius a meal that she knew he liked, then it hit her how would she tell him he may want to linger around and stay by her and risk getting caught.

But she knew she had to tell him, last time lying made her daughter angry with her…

Sirius came down the stairs looking like himself his black hair was shorter an he had taken off his beard that had grown during his time in the wilderness, Helga thought he looked the same as he always did when they first went to Hogwarts together, young, handsome, and fit…

20 years ago Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

"Listen hear Miss Dumbledore…I'm serious you're a pain and I tell you now you're the last girl I'll ever like." Sirius said.

Helga smiled at him he was covered head to toe in a thick green jelly a forma of pay back for him scaring her and her friends half to death in the forbidden forest.

"Stop grinning at me this isn't funny." Sirius Black yelled his three other friends were snickering near by.

"Hey Black!" Helga said as he was leaving, "Check Mate…"

Sirius gave a cry of outrage and stormed off.

Her other friends including Lilly Evans a Gryffindor laughed hysterically as Sirius and the rest wandered off to the castle.

"He's not going to bug you till he and his crew find a way to get back at you." Lilly said.

"He won't need to get back at me Lil I'm going to catch him alone, and kiss him then that is that he'll never want to find a way to get back at me." Helga told her.

The seventh year girls all wandered into the castle skipping along. A much younger Professor McGonagall came over to them.

"Girls I sure hope you aren't doing any thing you shouldn't be, I just saw Black and his friends." She said giving a stern look.

"Professor my father is the head master why would I do something out of line?" Helga asked trying to look innocent.

McGonagall gave one of her pursed mouth looks then continued on her way.

Once she was gone the girls conjured up a plan of getting Sirius Black alone.

Helga had even managed to get the head girl Jane Longbottom to give Sirius a note to report to the defense against dark arts class. Helga watched as he made his way to the class she ran ahead and got her friends to wait for the perfect moment to lock him in there.

Sirius wandered into the dark classroom looking around he walked in.

"Hello Professor Milbone, hey hello?" he called out.

The door slowly locked, Sirius turned around as the lock clicked.

"Hey!" He ran to the door.

"Oh hello there Sirius Black…fancy running into you here." Helga said nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "what do you want Helga?" Sirius asked.

"Oh just to end our little feud, I'm going to do something that will be impossible for you to get me back with." Helga said

"For the Headmasters daughter you have a bit of a bad streak." Sirius said.

"That's beside the point, Sirius for six years we tormented each other, surely you could see my true feelings toward you." She started

Out in the hall Lily had her ear pressed to the door. She didn't know how long it would take Helga to just kiss the boy and get out of there.

"Okay so tell me." asked Sirius becoming interested; as he sat down on one of the desks.

"How about I just show you…" Helga walked over to him and hit him with a kiss that was long she was teasing him and made sure he knew it.

Helga abruptly pulled away and looked at him, she saw in his eyes that he wasn't at all offended in fact he pulled her back and kissed her she didn't pull away not even when there was a commotion out side the door and it burst open and there were shocked sounds that made them break apart…

Back in present time,

Helga looked up at Sirius and wondered if he was remembering that same moment the first moment in which they realized they had a passion for one an other.

"What was it you wanted to tell Me." he asked brining Helga back to the now.

"Its wonderful news, I'm going to have a baby Sirius." She told him smiling

She saw his eyes begin to look sad, he held her tighter and whispered into her ear "I love you so much Helga."

* * *

Claire sat back in the seat of the compartment they had grabbed together, Ron was complaining loudly about Crookshanks and Harry and Claire looked at one another and smiled. Hermione hushed Ron and pointed to the corner of the compartment where a man was sleeping just near Claire.

"Oh I didn't even see him, I wonder who he is?" asked Ron.

"Remeus Lupin, he must be the new defense against the dark arts teacher." Hermione said.

"Poor guy he looks like he's been through a lot" Claire said as she looked over his appearance, he was a good looking fellow about twenty years or so older than they were, he had scars all over his face and hands.

The train was puffing along Harry was telling Claire about some of the things she might see at Hogwarts. The trolley witch made her usual rounds, and they all enjoyed pumpkin pasties.

After a half hour or so she train started to slow down.

"Excellent we must be there, that was quick said Ron looking out the black window and seeing nothing suddenly the temperature began to drop erratically and every thing was icy.

"What is going on, I feel so sick." Claire said. She looked over to the door and saw the most ghastly figure of a cloaked reaper as it glided into the compartment, she felt Harry sink to the ground beside her and Claire was suddenly rooted on the spot as she felt a sucking wing pull her toward the creature. It grabbed her up and held her but the neck as it moved her closer to its gaping hole of a mouth. Almost in an instant there was a blinding silver flash and the creature disappeared.

Claire was on all fours gasping for air, she saw Harry unconscious and moved over to him, "Harry, Harry wake up are you okay?" she asked shaking him.

"The question is Miss are you okay, why would the Dementor move directly to you…" He trailed off as he stared at her.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine, I'll just revive him." Lupin said "Here Harry have this chocolate."

"w-what happened?" Harry muttered.

"It's alright Harry; I'm just going go to the conductor about this." Lupin said giving another look at Claire. "Eat the chocolate it will make you feel better."

After they left they ate it and instantly Claire felt her whole body warm up.

"Claire, Harry are you two okay, that Dementor nearly sucked the soul right out of you, if it wasn't for Lupin, you could have been worse than dead." Hermione said genuinely concerned for Claire...she would never wish what had just happened to Claire on Malfoy it was so terrible.

Claire nodded and looked out the window to see the darkened widow clear up; she noticed some thing flapping about. She opened the window and a grey owl flew in.

Harry took the letter off its foot, "Claire it's for you…" he said.

She took the letter and recognized her mothers writing right a way, opening it she read…

Dear Claire,

I know I haven't been honest with you for a long time I just didn't know how to best tell you about your father…but since I am going to be honest to all the people I love from now on you must know, that some time next may I'll be having a baby. I do hope that you can make it back; if I see you're father in the months to come I'll tell him too. Do well in school and obey all the rules no matter how tempting it is.

All my love,

Mum xoxo

"Oh my goodness, she is having a baby…with my father soon." Claire said as Lupin walked in.

"Wow nice news to get, who's your mother?" Lupin asked.

"Helga Dumbledore and my father is that criminal Sirius Black, oh no..." Claire said sinking back into her seat.

"Sirius Black and Helga Dumbledore?" Lupin said well that explains why the Dementor went after you.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked him

Lupin Gave a serious look at her a look she knew all to well, it was the "Do you really want to know look" and Claire really did want to know.

* * *

Thanks fore reading!! 


	6. Slyherins and Kind Eyes

Here it is the sixth Chapter hope you all enjoy it...

* * *

Lupin looked back and forth between Harry and Claire it was like looking at his two best friends and they were devising a plan on how to create mischief, yes more that known by every one Lupin was one of four who were a close tight group of friends many years ago at Hogwarts until…he shook his head being friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were the best days of his life, now with James and Sirius's children sitting before him he almost couldn't bring himself to tell the two he knew their fathers very well. He also knew why the Dementor went after Claire, being of Sirius' blood they could smell it and it drove the Dementor to attack who it thought was Sirius. As for Harry having been present as his mother died was taxing on his soul and caused him to pass out, but could he explain all this to these two. Lupin decided against telling these two about all he knew it needed to be at the right time, and with the other people in the compartment now was not the time.

"Really Miss Black, I am not at liberty to tell you much I just went to school with your mother and father quite the couple those two backing their seventh year." Lupin said.

"What were they like?" Claire asked, she still felt the same toward her father but is would be nice to hear what it was like before he took a turn down the wrong road.

"Well umm let me try to remember…" Lupin said but the door slid open.

A very annoyed Draco Malfoy (who was still sporting a purple nose) had wandered into the compartment; he looked at Claire and narrowed his eyes at her. He was accompanied by his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"I have to talk to you alone, out here." He said

Claire was taken back by his sudden arrival and need for her presence. She reluctantly stood up and went with him in to the compartment he had been sharing with Crabbe and Goyle.

"So you want me to punch you again or not?" Claire asked

"Now is not the time for jokes, I know now that you are the daughter of that criminal uncle of mine, my mother told me and for some reason she was concerned about you." He said looking rather glum.

"My aunt whom I have never met, is concerned about me?" Claire stated.

"Yeah she tells me that I have to ask you if you want to meet her, quite frankly I don't know why." Draco said looking distasteful.

"I'll meet your mother; she is after all my family why not, I can ask her what happened to my father since my mom isn't one for telling me." Claire said.

"You need to understand Hogwarts is for pure blooded people, no muggle of halve blood should be accepted in to this school." He said challenging her.

"Why Draco my dear cousin, my dearest mother isn't a muggle surely you knew that, both my parents are pure blooded wizards, silly boy." Clare said moving closer.

"I don't care a smidgen about why my mother wants to speak with you, you're a waste of a witch I heard that you know nothing of this world just like that pathetic Potter." He said

The blow happened all too quick, Draco was knocked back and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Professor Lupin came in quickly after hearing the loud noise, of course just like Sirius, Claire had his bad temper and Draco was sprawled out on the floor his right eye puffing up, and Claire stood above him furious and ready to slug him one again if he dare get up.

"Okay now I need to intervene, Claire what house are you in?" Lupin asked.

"Slytherin…" She said lowering her fist

"And you are in Slytherin as well Mr. Malfoy I would assume."

"Yeah…" Draco pulled him self up, as Crabbe and Goyle entered.

"Well that will be twenty points for fighting and you two will have detention with me, haven't even gotten to the school yet." Lupin said as he led Claire out of the compartment.

Malfoy scowled "now she's in the same house as him how did this happen?" he thought.

Back in the compartment Claire sat down angry at him and her self, "why do I have so much anger?" She wondered.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I punched him again; I don't know why he insists on insulting every one." Claire said.

"You know what Claire I like you; this is the best day because now Malfoy got double whooped by a girl." Ron said

Claire couldn't help smiling, she was liking her new friends but always at the back of her head she wondered "What the Hell am I doing!"

* * *

Helga was laying beside Sirius now as the had decided to go to sleep early, she held onto him as if any day now he would be gone from her life forever he had chosen to stay with her in the months to come so that she would not be alone.

To Sirius, Helga was most important but he still had a mission a mission that would take him to Hogwarts, he wanted to see his daughter the girl that he never got to know. He imagined what it would be like to be a full time father cradling his child and comforting her when she was sad, reassuring her that she was safe, chasing off boys that he felt would break her heart. To him Claire was not that she was a stranger, with his name and blood. Helga told him every thing she could about Claire, and despite not being there during the most crucial times in her life, she was so mush like him. To him Claire looked like a younger less crazy version of his younger sister Bellatrix, who in her youth was an eye catcher, but her eyes were not cold and dark like his sister who screamed her devotion to the Dark Lord day and night at Azkaban. Claire's eyes were soft a mystery and twinkled like Dumbledore's he knew this from the home videos that Helga had shown him on his first visit to her.

Helga held tighter on to him she knew what he was thinking and sat up, "go now Sirius before her head is filled with lies go see her, a letter can only say so much to her…I'll be fine I just want you to meet her." Helga told him.

Sirius nodded then got up "I'll leave to night I'll be back as soon as I can." He said and walked downstairs and out the back door where as the big black dog he set off for Hogwarts, he would go there see her then find him and kill…

* * *

The train pulled into the station and all the students climbed off hungry and eager to eat and see what this year at Hogwarts would bring. Claire walked along side Hermione and found that she wasn't acting as cold to her now. "I hope this year classes run smoothly I have so much to do." She said.

"I'm really looking forward to Potions; I want to see what that's about." Claire said

"I'll be your partner, honestly she is nice but I really can work with Lavender any more she's a bit ridiculous." Hermione said,

"I'd like that…but what if we don't have potions together?" Claire asked.

"Oh we do Slytherin and Gryffindor always have potions together." Hermione said.

"Yeah but professor Snape I guarantee will give you trouble, you have a famous last name and he hates any one famous." Ron said.

The climbed into a horseless carriage and started the journey up to the castle.

Claire was amazed as it came into view the splendour of the tall school was so much she wished she had started in her first year. When the came in Harry was talking with Claire about the castle, how they hid it and what not. When Professor McGonagall came and asked to speak with Hermione and Harry. She stood with Ron and watched as they started off with her.

"Miss Black and Mister Weasley be on your way now go on…" She said to Ron and Claire.

"I wonder why she wants to see them, oh Claire you have to sit with the Slytherins shucks ok I'll see you later." He said.

Claire felt really scared now she looked around the large room and stood staring in awe at the ceiling till se was bumped really hard and fell over onto the ground, she looked up to see Crabbe laughing. She scowled at him and was about to get up when some one helped her up. Claire came face to face with the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He was tall with light brown hair and his colours were yellow and black which Claire learned were Hufflepuff's colours. His blue eyes smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Claire blushed and nodded, "Thank you, I was knocked over."

"Yeah I saw it, that Crabbe a nasty one he is one of those proud to be pure blood types, just like Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Yeah I've had a few run ins with my cousin, he's a git." Claire said.

"Your Cousin?" He said. But some one started yelling at him

"Oi! Cedric c'mon hurry up the sorting starting hurry up!" they shouted at him.

"See you…" He started "What's your name?"

"Claire Black."

He looked dumfounded but cautiously nodded "Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you."

Then he was gone, she turned and walked still red in the face and got to the Slytherin table the looked at her as she wandered to the nearest empty seat all of them seemed to be shooting daggers at her and she didn't know why, had the news already traveled about her point loss for their house. She looked and saw her grand father as he saw her he gave a little wave and she returned it then sat down next to a girl who resembled a person who was always insulted.

"Who are you?" she asked with an air of arrogance.

But Dumbledore stood up "The sorting will begin soon, then we'll feast., but first I thought I'd take the time to introduce a new student starting here today she is thirteen so she is in the third year, my granddaughter, Miss Claire Black." He said and clapped there was a mixed applause, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were clapping the loudest others were either scared because of the last name, while some mostly Slytherin sneered at her.

Claire felt her whole body go red as she felt like sinking under the table to die and never be found.

The girl beside her had moved over slightly, "Are you related to Sirius Black?" She asked.

Claire looked down into her lap, she felt like crap now and all the eyes in the great hall were looking at her. Finally not a minute too soon the first years were lead in and the familiar sorting hat was set down by a rather short man.

The hat stirred then started to talk…

_Welcome all to Hogwarts a school for those of special talent,_

_For those who think more different than the average you know what, _

_Brought here are you from across this land, to learn spells and enchantments_

_Passed down from hand to hand._

_You may how ever wonder where you shall be placed, _

_Maybe you'll be Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin…_

_But rest assured it will all come to taste._

_May I see in your mind and tell you in good time where you shall be_

_For less than a dime._

_If you are quick and cunning dear child Ravenclaw you shall be,_

_If you are gallant and fearless strong Gryffindor you'll become._

_If you are hard working and assertive Hufflepuff calls, _

_Yet if you're ambitious and sharp well Slytherin is you home._

_So put me on and sit and wait your house I will call, before it is too late…_

The hat stopped and those in the hall started to applaud, Claire thought this was great she had never felt more existed about some thing in her life and now she wished that is was the next day so she could start her lessons. The first years were sorted and Hermione and Harry walked in and sat down where they had to with the Gryffindor's.

Dumbledore stood up again, alright a few announcements before we begin we have two new teachers, one you all know Rubeus Hagrid who will be the new care of magical creatures teacher, and Remeus Lupin our new defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Every one was applauding, having heard about Hagrid from Harry she clapped the loudest at the table.

She found her self looking at all the teachers he eyes fell on one teacher h\who was looking at her, he had a dark appearance to him he was looking at her with narrowed eyes. She grew nervous under his gaze, and tuned away unable to hold the stare.

"Also as you know Sirius Black is still at large, Dementors from Azkaban will be on the out side grounds, I would advise all of you to stay away from them, and not give them a reason to attack you."

Claire shuddered as she remembered her own experience with a Dementor, she saw Draco impersonating Harry fainting as he preformed for the rest of the table why he heard, as some one muttered about Harry fainting.

When Dumbledore had finished before their very eyes the plates magically filled with food and everyone ate, it was then the conversations of the Slytherin table began.

"I heard there are more mudbloods here this year than last year, I think it's disgusting." One fourth year boy said.

"No doubt about it." Replied his friend.

Claire looked longingly at the Gryffindor table wishing she was over there.

"So Claire is it?" Said a boy on her other side. "Hank Thornton, I'm third year as well how are you related to Black?"

She looked up at being addressed, "he is my father, but I have never met him before."

"Probably a good thing," said the girl to her left "I'm Pansy Parkinson, you know you kind of look like my moms old friend, who happens to be Bellatrix Lesrange."

"Yes my aunt, I heard she was in prison." Claire said

"Of course our aunt is in Prison a big supporter of Voldemort, you don't know that of course." Draco started, "you see every one my dear cousin here knows nothing about how a true pureblood wizard should act, because she has been living the life of a muggle."

Claire glared at Malfoy starting to hate him more, "yes it's true, but not by choice you see Draco, we all have to live the lives our parents live now don't we." Claire retorted anger rising.

Draco purple face contracted as Claire raised a fist at him, "You know Claire you are right." Said Draco "Some times the life of a slut is all one can know."

Claire had it she stood up but no sooner had she stood she felt a presence behind her, she turned to face the dark looking teacher.

"I suppose you want to lose more point for our house Miss Black," he said with a lazy drawl. "I really wonder how the Headmaster ended up with such a violent granddaughter, I know of course your father who also has the same problem as you; sit down Miss Black before you get yourself into more trouble."

"I'll have you know sir I have nothing to do with my father, so you can take your comments else where." She said.

He turned back, "I am a teacher Miss Black, and do as I say sit down."

Claire turned and sat back down, Draco was sneering at her and Claire gave him a look that said "I dare you, you git, just try it again."

* * *

There you all go hope you liked it... 


	7. The Lestranges and a Black Dog Confidant

Hey I just couldn't wait to put this one up so here it is Chapter 7 enjoy...

* * *

"Look at her I swear she's flaunting for all the boys in this common room," Pansy said to her friends, the other girls looked on with jealous eyes. "I really wish she would go you know, but being Dumbledore's granddaughter I wonder why she didn't start in her first year. 

Claire knew every one was talking about her she knew because there was not one person within two feet of her, she over heard her cousin Draco tell a few people to alienate her so because they were brainless and could not think they listened, but it did not bother her because she had friend else where. The morning rolled on she hated having her free hour in the morning because she never slept in, she looked up suddenly and noticed that there was a boy in front of her he was a good looking boy probably a six or seventh year student.

"Yes?" Claire asked book marking standard book of spells grade three.

"Have they caught him yet?" He asked.

"Who?" Claire asked but it was obvious who he was referring too.

"Your father you know I quite admire the guy, the fact that he's big with Voldemort." He said coming close to her so that he was nearly inches from her face.

Claire became nervous what was he getting at, she inched back a bit.

"You know he'll rise again, and when that happens and you don't follow him, well you might as well kiss your family good bye." He said moving to her ear, "I suggest you join the death eaters all the rest of us will eventually."

Claire pursed her lips tears were filling up in her eyes she remembered Harry telling her how Voldemort killed his family viciously and hearing how Mr. Weasley said that her father was out to kill Harry. "Get away from me now…" Claire said with a calm voice.

The boy looked at her, "what don't want to hear the truth about the Black family dear cousin, we live to serve Voldemort you know." He said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Claire shouted.

"I'll tell you Miss Black I am David Lestrange son of Bellatrix your aunt…so how do you like that news, because once they kill your mother when they find her, you'll be left at the mercy of either the Malfoys or the Lestranges and let me tell you none of us will be easy on you, so I'd watch your self the next time you decide to punch Draco or any other member of our family." David said two other girls near him laughed at her.

They were twins fourteen year old girls both with the same evil stare, "so this is her, tut she is very pretty brother." Said Kara.

"She doesn't have a clue what might happen to her, if she isn't careful." Said Hera the other twin.

"Take care dear cousin and remember what I said." He told her as he and his sisters walked off.

Claire broke down she had to warn her mother she tore through the common room and exited into the dungeons as she hurried passed doors she found her self blinded by the searing hot tears that burned her eyes, she ran into some one coming out of a classroom.

Severus Snape had stopped what he was doing the girl who was daughter of his worst enemy had bumped into him he was ready to be angry but stopped as she was in tears, this little power house snappy girl was crying and she was sinking to the floor now.

"What are you doing you could hurt some one running like that in the halls, get up." He said trying not to sound concerned.

"It's my mother, they can't find her not when she can't defend herself, please you have to tell my grand father I don't know how to see him." Claire whimpered.

"Who is after your mother?" Snape asked

"Death Eaters my cousin David just told me they were looking for her for Voldemort, please I know you already hate me but my mother…" She cried. "She's going to have a baby she can't die."

"Helga? I'll go to Dumbledore right away return to your common room now Miss Black." Snape said tone changing.

He knew Helga very well, she was how ever the best friend of the girl he could never forget…Helga had always been nice to him as a person she was much like Dumbledore gracious and kind hearted she was well respected in the wizarding world, despite her attraction to Sirius Black. He went straight to Dumbledore and told him what David Lestrange had said about Albus's daughter.

"I shall send an owl out to the ministry to have my home protected, Severus thank you for comming to me immediately you can reassure Claire her mother is safe." Dumbledore said.

Claire how ever did not go back to the common room she had gone out side and stood by the lake with her hands at her side she was still crying…

Sirius had seen her he recognized her from when he saw Claire with Harry that night on Magnolia Crescent she was alone he was still in his dog form he moved cautiously across the grass toward her and touched her hand with his nose.

Claire gasped she looked down at the large black dog; it looked up at her with eyes that were kind and worried.

"gee dog you scared me." She said scratching the top of his head.

Sirius thought this was weird having her scratch his head then he remembered if he turned to his normal form she would probably be scared, he thought he would cry looking at her now was like a dream his own daughter. She was sniffing and crying and he wanted to hug her.

"You know I almost want go I hate being in Slytherin, my cousins are assholes, and I want to see my mom know that she is safe." She said to him.

Sirius sat down on the grass listening to her.

"Oh your going to stay and listen to me, such a nice dog you are, but I only have woes no food sorry." she said scratching him behind the ear.

"At least I have Harry, Ron, and Hermione they are good friends, I just hope the fact that my father wants to kill Harry doesn't affect that." She said "I got to go don't want to be late for my very first class Potions with professor Snape, there's Harry and Ron now."

She ran off leaving him by the lake, Sirius was taken back "He wanted to kill Harry…since when." He looked as his daughter greeted Ron and Harry, and he got it his daughter had already gotten the wrong idea bout him.

"Hey where is Hermione?" Claire asked as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Don't know she just disappeared, I really do wonder though how she plans to get to all her classes." Ron said.

"Hey Claire have you been crying?" Harry asked

Claire nodded "I had a run in with more of my cousins the Lestranges, David, Kara, and Hear." Claire said.

"Oh I know them the nastiest of people you meet, David is a death eater in training every one knows it but they cant bust him, no one has proof against him." Ron said.

"Claire you have bad luck with family, so Draco said his Mom wants to talk to you?" Harry said

"That's what he said; I really wonder what she is like?" Claire said

"No one really knows, mum said she is like a trophy wife you know really pretty, but has to always be to steps behind or out of sight." Ron said

"You must know a lot about all the wizarding families?" Claire said

"Only what I'm told, old Mrs. Black was a real muggle hater; she went crazy after your uncle Remulus died." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"She sounds awful…" Claire said.

"Yeah but you want to know the kicker, when she kicked the bucket she left every thing to Sirius, now only he and his offspring can go into the house and vault." Ron said.

"Oh…that explains why this whole family wants to talk to me Christ I don't believe I didn't see it, I have access to a fortune trust me you should see the vault I have never seen so much money in my life, sorry Ron, but still they'll do any thing in their power to get a hold of me and the Black family fortune, I'll bet all the money in the world that that Is why Draco's mother wants to see me." Claire said.

When they got to the dungeons she looked and saw Draco looking exceptionally irritated as he walked over but not with his mother but his father.

"Well, hello there Miss. Black attending your lessons I see, and sporting some very nice robes." Lucius said.

Ron stifled a laugh Claire was right how else would Lucius Malfoy be nice to her she had more money than he could count. Claire raised an eye brow.

"Right well what are your plans for Christmas?" He said trying to be pleasant.

"I'm going to see my mom and spend it with my grand father, why?" She asked.

"Oh no reason…erm well how are you liking Hogwarts?" He said

"Oh I love it I have the best of friends right here, surely you know Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Claire started as Hermione popped up curious as to what was going on, "and another good friend Hermione Granger, I think you know Ron's family very well."

His upper lip curled with distaste he nodded, "Of course how is your father Donald?" Lucius asked getting Ron's name wrong.

"Oh its Ron, my dad is great, thank you Mr. Malfoy." Ron said stifling more fits of laughter.

"Precisely well take care Miss Black." He said walking off

"Take care Mr. Malfoy…" Claire said sweetly

"Please Uncle Lucius will do." He said waving.

Ron lost control he was rolling around on the floor now laughing hysterically, and all the rest of the Gryffindor's were in stitches. Claire and Harry gripped each others shoulders, and Hermione was completely oblivious.

"Goodness," Ron said gasping for air "I've never seen a sadder attempt at trying to get money in my entire life."

"Keep laughing Weasley…" Draco started but Ron cut him off.

"I will thank you…" Ron said as another fit of laughter rang though the dungeons.

Claire had however stopped laughing as she thought about her mother, she wondered if Snape was still talking to her grandfather about the issue when Snape appeared in the hall every one except Ron had stopped laughing.

"Mr. Weasley please cease that noise, hurry up all of you get into class." Snape said.

As promised Claire sat with Hermione, having not done potions before this was a good thing before sitting down she walked up to Snape.

"Miss Black if you'll be so kind speak to me after class." He said coldly.

Claire nodded and returned to her seat.

The class went smoothly not too many problems except the usual Neville torture, which Hermione said was normal.

"Harsh poor guy, Neville is so sweet." Claire said chopping some strange root.

"You know I'm sorry I was so harsh toward you before, I'm just so used to being the only girl." Hermione confessed.

"Hey it's okay you were mostly protective over Ron I noticed." Claire said.

"Oh no, no, um does it show?" Hermione said giving up on denying it.

"Well yes, but I don't blame you Ron is a cute guy in an awkward sort of way what's not to like." Claire said honestly, "quite frankly you have no worries as far as I am concerned, I have found some on else."

"Who, you just got here?" Hermione asked growing interested.

Claire leant over and whispered in her ear, "no way!" Hermione exclaimed causing Neville to jump and drop his wartsnuff in the boiling pot which exploded all over his table.

Claire and Hermione looked at one and other then giggled furiously, "He's just too gorgeous for words you know."

Ron was working with Harry but he was really trying to listen to the hushed conversation Hermione and Claire were so deep into.

"Ron pay attention gees," Harry said "what are you doing."

"I'm trying to hear what Claire and Hermione are talking about, grr…Neville can probably hear better." He said.

Harry was just happy that Claire and Hermione were getting along now, she had become a good friend to him, but Hermione was his best friend and it was important for them to get along.

When they got out they all went to the great hall, after Claire was reassured buy Snape that her mother would be fine.

Claire sat with them for lunch they had decided for their lunch hour they would go check out the Quidditch pitch since Claire had yet to see it.

Then Claire saw him Cedric Diggory, and her heart melted at his kind smile, his tall frame and just plain dashing good looks Hermione saw her staring and pinched her.

"Ouch! Hey Hermione what was that for?" Claire said.

"Just think what he would do if he saw you staring?" Hermione stated.

Claire nodded and stole one more glance at Cedric and smiled then caught his eye he waved at her, she waved back, this caught the attention of a lot of girls near by who had started to sneer at her, one of them Cho Chang was especially annoyed and looked at Claire.

Claire was completely oblivious to her the good looking fifth year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory made her turn her attention no where else except of course when Hermione pinched her again.

* * *

Thank you for reading thus far... 


	8. Of Prophets and Good Kisses

The real Chapter 8 enjoy i really like this one...and imean relly like it read on and you'll see why... .

* * *

"Claire honey up you get you'll be late for the train, I'm going to wake up Regulus he's so excited to be starting Hogwarts today." Helga said as she picked up her dirty clothes bin.

She woke up slightly confused, was all that not knowing her father a dream? She climbed out of bed and looked out the window the world out side was not her home she saw Harry running across the street followed by an older man version of him followed. Claire thought this strange…

"Sirius! Oh for crying out loud there is a Bogart in the Regulus' hamper again I swear, stop bringing those in." Helga said growing angry.

Claire looked around her room there was a poster on her wall with little hearts around it that had a guy in green robes named "Adrian Lynch." On it a nimbus 2001 leaned against another wall and piles of books, she Slytherin crest gleamed on another wall and she had tons of other funny gadgets hanging around.

"Helga darling James and Harry are here." She heard a male voice call from the landing.

Still in his pyjamas an eleven year old boy the spitting image of his father darted down the stairs.

"Harry, Harry hey guess what…Claire has a huge crush on you." He darted away expecting to get yelled at.

Claire was still dumbfounded what was that did she have a 13 year dream of what her life would have been like, ending with going to sleep in her green four poster bed in Slytherin girls Dormitory.

She quickly dressed then wandered down the stairs, the man named James was talking to Sirius about a baby named Jane.

"Lily carries her around every where I know now how you felt when Claire was born, I tell you having a daughter is the greatest thing." James said

"welcome to the club, my friend its only going to get better, Claire had been getting non stop letters from Diggory's son, I try tell in Helga he's fifteen and too old for her but you know Helga, she's big on the love thing." Sirius said to James they laughed

Claire stood at the entry to the kitchen not believing her eyes, and then Sirius looked at her.

"Well morning princess, are you ready to go to school, I'm sure your just Itching to see that boy." He said.

Claire ran over to him and hugged Sirius she was hugging him so tight she never wanted to let go. "Daddy I had the worst dream…I love you, I'm so glad you're here." Claire said crying very hard.

James raised his eye brows surprised by her sudden actions.

"Hey hon calm down I'm not going any where, except the ministry to work after we get you kids to the train." Sirius said soothing her. "Tell me about this dream…"

"Well you were gone one the run, because you killed muggles and some wizard then I met Harry an he was in his third year at Hogwarts and I had gone there because grandfather knew I was ment to some day, but there were Dementors every where, and James you and Lily were dead killed by Voldemort…" Claire was rambling at them then suddenly James put up a hand.

"Claire I am dead…"

It was at that Claire woke with a start her whole body was shaking and she could hear the steady breathing of the other girls in her dorm, there was a tapping to the window next to her bed it was Vulcan.

Claire almost forgot that she had been at Hogwarts now a month and had not spoken to her mother in a while the owl showing up early in the morning was not a good sign.

"Vulcan hey what is it?" she asked as he dropped a letter on the small end table then clicked at her, Claire pulled out the owl treats and fed him one.

It was from the Ministry she took the letter and opened it…

Dear Miss Black,

It has come to our attention that your mother has infact been harbouring the criminal your father Sirius Black, when we searched the premises Black was know where to be found. Your mother is now in Azkaban facing a life sentence for harbouring a known criminal. In Wizard legal act 4678, "It is hear by illegal to not report criminals to the proper authorities."

We greatly apologize for this mishap the closest relative to your family has been informed.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of magic

Claire sank to the bed arrested what the fuck, she is pregnant they can't do that to her.

She put her house coat on and went out to the common room where at the precise moment Snape had come in.

"Professor I just got the news what the hell are the doing arresting my mother in her condition?" Claire said temper rising.

"Your grand father has gone to the ministry, she is there because she has confessed to being pregnant they are waiting now till the child is born before they send her." He told her

"What will happen to the baby?" She asked.

"Your Uncle Lucius has volunteered to take the baby, your mother will be going to live with your father's cousin, and Miss Black there is nothing you can do." Snape said.

"You know why they want the baby!?" Claire yelled people started to come out of their beds now wondering what the noise was. "They want my moms baby because he or she will be a Black and only the offspring will be able to open the vault they want to use my sister or brother just to get more money do you see!"

Snape looked at the rest of the students who were coming down the stairs. He knew that was it only then did he turn on his heel and leave.

Helga was smarter than that she knew about the Back families pride and only wanting those with their name to use their money so as she stood before Fudge as he looked up, "tell me although its more that obvious who is the father of that baby?" Fudge started, "I need it for your confession…"

"Sorry to disappoint you Minister but the man you thin is the father of my child isn't you see, I have only one child with Sirius and that is Claire, but this child's father is none other than Remeus Lupin." Helga said in a convincing lie.

"The Werewolf!" well I never…

Helga had manage to avoid going to the Malfoys in stead she was sent back to Godrics Hallow and made to look like a fool but she had managed to protect her children, Lupin of course may be quite irate with her but she hoped her would understand.

The following day the hall was in a tizzy, there were copies of the Daily Prophet flying all over the place, Dumbledore was gone and a rather embarrassed Proffesor Lupin was getting glances from students and all the teachers.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Claire had managed to snag a copy of the prophet from a first year Ravenclaw in bold letters across the top, _Miss Dumbledore Strikes again! By Rita Skeeter…_

A picture of her mother in her younger years was in between a picture of a hiding Remeus Lupin and a mug shot of Sirius Black.

They flipped to the story…

_It was bad enough Miss Dumbledore had been hiding her old boyfriend in her father's home in Godrics Hollow, but worse yet her current boyfriend Remeus Lupin a known were-wolf was away working hard for their expecting family, at Hogwarts. One could only imagine how poor Mr. Lupin feels about this as being a were-wolf it must be hard to find a girl, only natural to take your best friend's exfiance no doubt, who already had a daughter Clair Black. But little did he suspect the escaped convict managed to hide himself in her home no doubt her bed… Although Miss Dumbledore claims that the baby is in fact Mr. Lupin's child no proof of that has been found as Mr. Lupin has not come forward yet. I will be getting a full inter view from Miss Black on this situation next issue…_

Claire was out raged this woman knew absolutely nothing spewing lies about her mother; Professor Lupin was just leaving the great hall she ran over to him.

"Are you going to back my mom's story please tell me you will, I don't want to see her go to the Malfoys their after my father's money…" Claire told him.

"Of course I'll back the story I don't want to se your mother go to then either, but Claire this will turn out bad when she has that child it will come tome and I won't know what to do." Lupin said.

"Look I don't know what will happen either but please I just cant help but think what a cowered my father is." Claire said.

"You worry about your life your mum is strong she'll get through this." He told her.

He looked over to Harry, "Harry I'll see you later okay, Claire be strong for your mother okay."

Claire nodded and went back to the others, "I'm sorry guys I am just so upset with all this."

Hermione gave her a hug, "go for a walk Claire we'll leave you alone if you want?"

"Yeah, I just want to go by the lake a cool down you know get my anger gone." Claire said.

She wandered off and out the door, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to each other.

"This is horrible that woman is a filthy liar." Hermione said pointing to Rita Skeeter.

"Total bitch is what she is, this article is not cool." Ron said, Harry nodded in agreement but he was worried about Claire and how she would really react to this.

Outside Claire threw rocks in the water at the squid whom through rocks back; she looked around and saw the dog in the bushes standing away it had a copy of the Prophet in its mouth.

"Look dog I read the story and I'm not going to talk about it, it's a lie okay, as much as I hate my father I know she loves him and she would never be with another man trust me I've lived with her form thirteen years. She mourned over the guy Christ!" she yelled at the dog who was really Sirius.

"Hey! Are you okay who are you yelling at." Came a voice from behind her.

Claire turned to see Cedric Diggory coming toward her, Claire went beet red. "Um I was just angry…my day hasn't been good." Claire said.

"I heard about the article by Rita; don't take it to heart she's a liar like that." He said coming up beside her.

"Yeah look can we talk about some thing besides, that article I don't want to relive it." Claire said.

"No problem…want to take a walk?" Cedric asked.

Claire nodded she looked back and he dog was gone, she felt her heart aflutter as she walked along side of him. Claire wondered what her mother would say when she told her about Cedric.

"What was it like being a muggle?" He asked suddenly.

"Boring not like here you know, there is so much adventure, I guess one thing I really liked was my computer, umm the music, my Ipod." Claire giggled as Cedric gave a confused face that made him look more attractive.

"I have no clue what those things are…but hey did you play any sport?" He asked.

"Um I was a front liner for the girls football team it was lots of fun, what about you do you play Quidditch I've hear so much about from Harry." Claire said.

"I'm the captain, and Seeker of the Hufflepuff team." Cedric said.

Claire looked in awe, he was really amazing wasn't he. Captain of the Quidditch team extremely nice, good looking, yep he was one of those have it all people and he didn't know it. She was liking him more now. They made their way over to a bench under a huge tree that was shedding leaves it had markings all over the trunk some surrounded in little hearts. "Oh dear…" Claire thought as he sat down on the bench. She sat down next to him her stomach was flopping and her mind became really cloudy. She looked to Cedric beside her and thought "OKAY I REALLY AM DREAMING IS HE LOOKING AT ME…"

Cedric had moved closer too her, Claire felt her heart pounding against her chest, she had been kissed be fore by an ex boy friend but it never started off like this them alone and him looking at her adoringly.

"You know I like you Claire Black, your sweet…" he said moving even closer.

"Oh thanks y-y-you t-t-to." She managed to get out Claire bit her lip then hissed in pain as she realized she bit too hard and it started to bleed slightly.

He had reached out and wiped the blood away, then closed the rest of the space and kissed her. And she forgot every thing, the pain in her lip, the problems with her mother and father, her stupid cousins. "Oh this is very lovely she thought." And that's all she thought, that and how sweet Cedric was.

* * *

Their you go see why I like it hehe...now enjot that one cause i need a break 8 chapters in a row is tiring... 


	9. Little Brown Beetle and Azkaban Mother

Chapter 9 hope you all like it...

* * *

Claire was lost in the sweet kiss it filled her whole mind with the happiest of thoughts it was only when she felt some thing weird on her hand did she pull away.

"eww!" Claire exclaimed as she flicked an ugly brown beetle off her hand.

"No one for bugs are you?" Cedric said running a hand down her cheek.

Claire smiled at him unable to believe that she was just kissed he lip now stung, and she held it wincing at the pain.

"You bit that pretty hard, before I walk with you up to Madame Pomfrey I have to know, would you be my girl?" He asked.

Claire smiled so big and almost threw herself at him, she felt kind of silly but it felt so right in his arms… "Alright, I will Cedric…" Claire said but she was cut off as he kissed her again, goodness they only spoke a few times in the past month, but apparently it was enough to forma relationship one Claire wanted to last she needed some one like Cedric because now more than ever she needed some one to care for, she only hoped that Cedric would never break her heart.

Suddenly Cedric yelped he had been bit by the big dog that Claire often found her self talking to, he was barking a Cedric in a most angry manner.

"Bad dog!" Claire yelled aiming a kick at the dog and falling onto the ground as it hurried away.

"Oh hey are you okay?" Cedric asked helping her up.

"No…stupid dog he always comes around." Claire said "but you he bit you are you okay?"

He smiled one of his good looking smiles, "I'm fine it was more like a nip, really it just surprised me."

"Oh dear…" Claire thought as she walked along side him. She wasn't quite ready to hold his hand yet Claire figured that one should be dating for a while…

"Hey the weekend before Christmas is the Hogsmeade trip, fancy going together?" He asked.

"Really? Oh wait there was a permission form I don't think that it's been signed, Harry didn't either we were going to try practicing Quidditch I wanted to try out for the team, next year that is." Claire told him honestly.

"How unfortunate, I as hoping you could go with me, well some other time then." Cedric said.

"Of course but tell me what is Hogsmeade like?" Claire asked

"Well it's like a Christmas card you know very pretty I've gone there every year since my third year here." Cedric said "My friends all like going to Honey Dukes, the three broom sticks serves the best butter beer, and Zonko's Joke shop is fun when Fred and George show up."

Now that she thought of it Claire suddenly started to remember all the things she had seen when her mother…"Oh my god!"

Cedric jumped as he turned to what she had seen, standing at the top of the stairs in the great hall stood a woman with long cascading blond hair and she wore midnight blue wizards robes and she had those eye, the ones he always looked at when he looked at Claire. Several people had stopped in fact to look at this woman who was walking with Porfessor Lupin to the Great Hall.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"I was talking with Remeus…look Claire the baby is coming along just fine too." She said.

Every one was looking at her mother and in an instant realized who she was as she turned to walk into the Great Hall.

"My oh, my Remus I havn't been here in so long…" She exclaimed but Claire had pulled on her sleeve.

"Mum please tell me what is it, why are you really here…"

Helga pulled her daughter off to the side, she stood so no one could see what the were saying.

"If you must know Claire I was having a meeting with your grandfather, he will get custody of you and the baby when I have to be taken to Azkaban Claire, yes Fudge has already sentenced me to live in Azkaban." Helga told her when Claire opened her moth to speak.

Claire started to cry, "mum I am so sorry, this is my fault if I hadn't been so eager to see this world we'd be living in our little two bedroom house and sipping tea out on the veranda." She said.

Helga wrapped her daughter in a hug, "Don't ever think this is your fault, Claire I love your father too much that is why we've been tied into all this mess, and that Rita Skeeter has not helped." Helga started "But Claire we are two women alone in this world we need to be strong, I know you, you are such a brave girl Claire you can defend you self and I know that you will come out of all this loving your life, and making the best of every situation."

"I that mum but you belong with me, lets just go now get out of here go back to being muggles." Claire said

"It's too late dear we are so involved in this world you don't even know it, you belong here, and so do I," Helga said then her eyes saddened "I wont be going to Azkaban, I'll die before I do that."

"Mum don't talk like that please…"

"Claire!" She heard Harry call he came over to them.

"My god Harry! Look at you I haven't see you since you came home from the hospital after you were born." Helga said as he came over.

Claire remembered Cedric and went over too him.

"Hey, look I need to talk to my mother it's important okay." Claire said.

Cedric reached over and wiped the tear sliding on her cheek and nodded, Claire had to step on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He walked off to the Hufflepuff corridor. Claire had not noticed Cho Chang was near by she was glaring at Claire.

But Hermione noticed as Claire was coming back over to them.

"You want to know some thing Harry…" Helga started but stopped when she saw her daughter kiss a rather good looking boy on the cheek. "Who was that, Claire…"

"Oh umm…" She looked around at Ron, Harry, and Hermione who was giggling. "He helped me with a potions assignment, I was mearly thanking him for his time you know."

"Yes the questions were way beyond me…" Hermione started but Helga looked annoyed then relaxed her face.

"I got to say good for you darling hang on to that one, I hve to go though I have a time limit as to how long I can stay here I need to get to Hogsmeade to disapparate to Godrics Hollow which is where we live now all of your things from you room are there." Helga said.

Claire nodded and gave her mother a hug, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you."

"Never apologize to me for that I lied to you, and I deserve every bit of your anger, one more thing before I go think of the Dog." Helga said. "Bye sweetie."

She left out the door.

"You can really tell she's related to Dumbledore, think of the dog how weird is that." Ron said.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione…aren't we suppose to be in care of Magical Creatures!" Claire exclaimed.

The four of them had wide eyed looks and took off for class.

The next day was a Saturday at Hogwarts and it was four days till Halloween, Claire came down into the Common room annoyed still from yesterdays lesson, her stupid cousin did the most obnoxious thing and insulted poor Buckbeak who was very nice. She found him sprawled on the comfiest couch his arm bandaged and a book propped up and he was laughing.

"Pray dear cousin tell me what is so funny?" Claire said sarcasticly.

"Oh just the Daily Prophet really funny story in it." He said "you and your mother really are a pair…" he said waving the prophet at her.

Claire took it from him and folded it open, on the cover was a picture of her flicking off the bug that was on her hand looking really discusted, then kissing Cedric and being all giddy then flicking the bug off again…

_Black's Girl wastes no time nabbing a pure-blooded wizard_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Miss Dumbledore obviously passed a few of her man hunter tacticts down to her little girl whom I would say is quite the skilled one. My heart went out to young Mr. Diggory and Miss. Black for their little romance has come in a moment where he life may be too much for the Hufflepuff Capitan an ace student._

"_She's a death eater in training I know it." Said Black's cousin Hera._

"_Always one for the bad side you know she writes about her devotion to You-Know-Who than burns it in the fire." Said Kera the other sister._

_It pains me to say this but matters went worse as she tried to kick a poor dog that had nipped young Diggory on the bum. But to top it off she was all over Mr. Diggory in a manner that no thirteen year old should have, no doubt the bad influence from her mother. What we can be sure of is she has the best looking boy at the school, and one would wonder how her good friend Harry Potter would take the news of Miss Blacks boy friend. Mr. Potter was unfortunately unavailable for questioning._

Claire crumpled up the paper and threw it so that it his Draco on the top of the head. And she stormed out seeing only red, her temper was high and Claire found her self almost ready to kill.

* * *

enjoy still trying to figure out Chapter ten so it might be a while. Thanks 


	10. Heart to Harry and Heart to Draco

Chapters 10 and 11 will be posrted at the same time due to the time I was un able to post... Well Enjoy!

* * *

"Who would have thought, Cedric going after a death eater, and after what happened to his sister too…" Said a Ravenclaw girl. 

"What is worse is that she is Black's daughter and look she is coming…." A group of third year Ravenclaws scurried out of the way as Claire with rage in her eyes was on her way to write an angry letter to Rita, and to fry her stupid cousins to oblivion.

Claire stormed passed them, she glared at them holding the paper and shaking as she walked by.

"Claire!" She heard Hermione shout from the top of the marble staircase. Claire looked up and stopped, Cedric was with her. She froze solid on the spot, did Cedric believe that awful story, did he go to Hermione to ask her to end it because he didn't want to see Claire…All of these questions filled her mind as Hermione and Cedric came down the stairs.

"Look I didn't…I'm not a death eater Cedric, I don't even know what a death eater is…" Claire started but he put a hand up.

"I know remember I told you Rita Skeeter only writes lies, look I had hoped our relationship will be known after a month or so but now I guess we have to deal with people sooner okay, but I got to go I'll see you later." He said he kissed her than walked toward the Hufflepuff corridor.

Claire turned to Hermione who was glowing, "why didn't you tell me you two were and item?" She asked linking arms with her.

"It only happened yesterday, besides I was so upset about my mother I hadn't thought about it…oh dear what about Harry what did he say?" Claire asked her

"Harry I think is very mad, I think he likes you, and well finding out about Cedric was not what he wanted to hear." Hermione said "He's in the owlry if you want to talk to him…"

"I'll go do that…see you Hermione." Claire said.

She wandered to where the owls were and she found him stroking the Hedwig, she moved across the room and stood behind him.

"Hey stranger, how are you doing?" Claire asked.

"As well as can be expected what with the first Quidditch match the first week of November, been training a lot." He said

"Yeah I know, I really can't wait to see my first Quidditch match it'll be fun eh?" Claire said.

"When did you two start to become an item, when you said you wanted to be alone yesterday, I assumed you wanted to be alone." Harry said bluntly.

"Well I started off alone, then he came along and we started talking." Claire said "I don't see why you're so moody though it's not like you laid claim on me."

Claire wished she could take that back but it was too late, Harry turned to her and came up close to her.

"Really you think its you huh, Claire listen I am just mad because like me you have to live with things that happened in the past, things that will weigh down on your soul for ever, when those Dementors come close to me I pass out hearing my mother and father before they died." Harry said "This is why I am mad; I cannot produce a single patronus."

"Harry what do you need to produce a patronus, I could help." Claire said.

"I need the happiest memory I can think of, but when I look at my life, nothing sure I tried Ron and Hermione but it wasn't enough." He said

"I could tell you that my happiest memory…" Claire started.

"Yeah snuggling Cedric on the cover of the Daily Prophet…" Harry said

"No! If you must know it was seeing you on Magnolia Crescent alone and scared like I was than night, Harry you saved my life that night becoming one of the best friends I'll ever have." Claire said.

She moved over to Harry and hugged him, "Dementors can't bring you down you'll be strong I know it and you'll beat Slytherin in the first match next week." Claire said.

Harry smiled and Claire was happy now he looked ready to tackle any thing after that talk. Suddenly over head the sky had become dark, thunder clapped, and lightening shot across the sky in log forks. "Great I have to train in this." Harry yelled over the thunder as they ran to the castle.

Claire and Harry were greeted by a distraught Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor team when they came in.

"Bad news…" started Fred

"Damn it let me talk!" Wood shouted

George scoffed at Wood, "Look we're all mad about this but chill out Oliver." He said.

"Harry the Slytherin's have backed out, claiming that their seeker can't play with his arm." He said.

"So now we play Hufflepuff next week." Said Alicia annoyed looking at Claire.

"I'll have to beat the crap out of that little git." Angelina said.

Claire listened as they decided what they were going to do. She then thought that maybe she should go, when George came up beside her as she walked away.

"Hi George…what?" Claire asked looking at him.

"You do know Cedric is on the Hufflepuff team?" he asked.

"Yes…why George I hope you're not going to ask me what I think you'll ask are you?" Claire said.

"Well if you could just before the game you know and make him distracted?" George asked.

"That's terrible George I am not breaking up with my boy friend, so he gets distracted during the match…leave me be." Claire told him angry and she stalked off to the Slytherin common room.

Once there she saw Draco being fawned over by Pansy Parkinson, she was cooing at him how brave he was for being so strong. Claire came up behind her and cleared her throat. "Excuse me Pansy if your done drooling over my dear cousin, I need to speak with him."

Pansy made a disgusted face and got up and walked off. Claire put her hands on her hips.

"Oh hello cousin how do you do?" Draco said pretending to be surprised to see her.

"Too bad it's raining eh; I was hoping to see you flat on your back in a mud puddle would have been pretty funny." Claire said sitting down at the end of the couch.

"W-w-well my arm still hurts so I can't very well play injured you know." He said worried about what she was doing.

"Draco is some thing bothering you, I swear if you are not careful some thing might happen to you…" Claire said.

"What…no…I, perhaps I should just ask Marcus Flint if I could be your replacement I hear your shite on a broom any way." She said.

Draco's eyes shifted about no one was around and he was alone. And him alone whit his violent cousin was a bit nerve racking. Claire sighed then stood up and walked passed him…and whomp! She hit him across the head. "Quit faking it you nasty little weasel or I'll do worse, jerk!"

Feeling proud of her self she was about to leave, but Draco was silent he was staring down at his hands, "Claire…"

"What now?" she asked annoyed.

"You were told not to touch me again; I'm going to talk to my father now for that one." He said standing up now.

"You wouldn't dare…" she said oh but he would Claire remembered that warning, but her mother was guarded nothing could happen.

"Look you ass you can't threaten me any more, it's your own fault your weak and I hit you because you deserve it." Claire said "It's not my fault you are such an attention seeker, give it up be more worried about this Voldemort guy taking your entire family." Claire said

Draco looked at her blankly, "Voldemort will never come after my family."

"I'm sure that's what Harry Potters parents said too Draco." Claire said to him

Claire wanted to leave but Draco was starting to look saddened and Claire felt sorry for him, she moved over to Draco unsure of what he would do she put a hand on his shoulder. "Your father is a death eater isn't he, which is why you know Voldemort wont come after you isn't it."

Draco retaliated "get away from me, I don't have to talk to you." He said.

"Draco whether or not you like it or I like it we are family, and I know I shouldn't attack you but come on you act ridiculous some times but now that I know why I understand now you are afraid to like any one who isn't pure-blood because of what it will do to your family." Claire said.

"NO! Go away now Claire I am done talking with you." Draco said.

Claire left she was angry with her self for trying to break Draco's stupid block he was so brainwashed by everything Voldemort that he couldn't see that he could be liked by more that just people in Slytherin.

She waited around the statue of the ogre till a Hufflepuff came out, it was Ernie Macmillan.

"Hey Ernie, is Cedric in there?" she asked him.

"I think he's gone off to the Quidditch pitch with the team and some Ravenclaw girls, they were going to watch the practice." He said "I'm on my way there I'll go with you."

"Okay." Claire said

They shared a bit of small talk till the got to the pitch they had finished practice and their yellow robes were covered head to toe in mud. Claire looked and saw Cedric with his team and the Ravenclaw girls he had mentioned and Cho Chang was among them, she stared adoringly at Cedric as he talked to her, then he stopped when he saw Claire and smiled and walked over to her. Cho looked so angry…

"Hey you, how was practice?" Claire asked him.

"Well very muddy as you can see." He laughed and Claire joined in.

Cedric leaned in and kissed her and Claire's heart was aflutter again. He pulled away and looked at her. She couldn't stop smiling.

"So ready to enjoy Halloween tomorrow?" Claire asked "I have been looking forward to it after I heard about it from Harry." Claire said

"Always and Harry's right Halloween is fun the fest is great, too bad you have to sit with your house." He said. Suddenly there was a growling sound near by and Claire turned to see the big black Dog….

"Oh shove off you beast!" Claire shouted as the Gryffindor team was making their way onto the pitch, it had started to rain again.

"Oh hi Cedric ready for next week?" Wood said trying to be cheerful, but Claire saw he was ready to cry…and over a sport.

"Yeah! We were just doing some quick training you know you got a speedy seeker, right Harry?" Cedric said being friendly.

Claire had almost forgotten, her best friend and her boyfriend were both seekers and to top it off she didn't know who to root for.

The next day Claire made a goal to forget the Quidditch match who ever won, won right and she should be happy for them. _"But Claire if Harry wins and Cedric sees you happy for him he may feel that you like Harry more…"_

Claire shook her head of the thought it would be fine just fine, one will win and she would be happy with no guilt at all okay!

* * *

thank you for reading Luv ya all! 


	11. Near Kiss again

This Chapter is much Shorter that the rest so enjoy!

* * *

It was that night at the Castle after the feast that things became panicked; Claire found herself and the rest of the school back into the great hall. She was walking in being lead by professor Snape. Suddenly Cedric took her had as she walked in.

"You're okay…" He said looking worried.

Claire stopped, "what is it why are we being lead back in here?"

"It's your father the fat lady at Gryffindor Common room has been slashed, she claims it was Black…" Cedric started.

Claire nodded and headed back out, suddenly think of the dog became clearer to her. She slipped out the door and ran to where the edge of the lake was looking around in the bushes; she was determined to find that dog. "Pisst doggy come out, doggy grr I have a bone, okay so I don't have a bone but c'mon!" She heard voices from the castle and darted to the edge of the woods and hid by a tree. "Goddamn, perfect timing she looked to see Professor Lupin searching the grounds.

Putting her head against the tree hoping she wasn't found, the air around her started to freeze; she could see tiny icicles forming to the leaves she looked up to see a Dementor two feet away from her….

Sirius saw the Dementor going after Claire, he ran in front of her she was silent her mouth stood gaping but no sound came out. He barked at her she filched when he sunk his teeth into her leg and she started to run, but the Dementor was fast. She was in the clearing by the lake when the Dementor caught her and Claire could only scream.

It was Snape and Lupin who hear it first, they hurried off to the source of the scream and saw the Dementor had grabbed hold of Claire and was seconds from performing the kiss.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Lupin Yelled along with Snape.

Claire just saw the Silvery lights before she felt her whole body become numb, she passed out from the air that was leaving her lungs first then the Dementor was gone…

Snape and Lupin made their way over to the almost lifeless form of Claire, he face was pale with terror and she looked petrified aside from the fact her eyes were closed they magic ked her on an invisible stretcher and brought her into the castle she was out cold still when they brought her into the hospital wing.

"Those Dementors need to go, this is the second time Claire has been attacked by a Dementor they think she is Black." McGonagall said standing with Dumbledore.

Lupin was near by he had a worried look across his scarred face, she was Helga's daughter, one of the few people left in this world who saw past him being a were-wolf…if Sirius had not loved her so much he would have wanted to be with her. Helga meant the world to him, and her child was important to him too he noticed that Claire's face contracted she was dreaming of what he wondered…

Claire opened her eyes she was laying down on her bed in the Slytherin girls dorms it was strangely quiet she didn't hear Pansy or the other girls, sitting up she realized she was not in her Hogwarts robes but a long white empire waist gown a pink sash was tied neatly around her waist and her hair was neatly pinned up. She had never dreamt like this before, or was it a dream? Not knowing what else to do she stood up and walked out in to the Common room that was also empty. Ok now things were weird looking at the window which was separating the common room from the lake outside she walked over the water lit up flashing occasionally. "There's a storm…" Claire said she peered into the green depths it looked eerie to her not knowing what was in the murky depths. Suddenly as she stared she began to see faces, it suddenly became a scene as if fore telling some thing, she saw Ron, Hermione, a blond girl, and…her. Wanting to see more she saw her black hair floating she looked dead Ron and Hermione looked the same dear god was this a vision of their deaths but the little girl who was she…

Suddenly figures were swimming around them a boy…Harry? He was floating around her vision suddenly clouded and she could no longer see the picture what did this mean. She realized she was barefoot when cool water began to trickle around her feet, the sound of glass cracking as she looked at that window and long cracks were forming in front of her, she suddenly saw it a figure a white face red eyes and slits for a nose. And Cedric oh god no he was dead and when she saw that the glass shattered filling the common room with water a sucking noise from the gaping hole, it became clear to her what was going on she was fore seeing some thing…

Running to get away from the current of water that was spilling about her she headed to the entrance of the common room and pushed her way onto the lower dungeons. The water was following her but she was so frightened by what she had seen the adrenalin made her push her way into the entrance hall, which was also empty. Tired from her fight she fell to the floor her hair was falling about her shoulders. What had just happened had she really seen Cedric dead she started crying loudly her mind was so full of picture and images she didn't know what to do.

She looked around at the abandoned school is this it is this where it all ends, looking around she stood up still wet and opened the door to the school there was no storm be a bright blinding light, but a sound a mans voice was behind her and it was beckoning her away from this welcoming light…

"Claire? Wake up my child come on…" he said.

She opened her eyes to dark but when focused she saw a person she did not recognize.

"Who are you…tell me quick or I'll scream!" she said starting to panic.

"No please don't look at me do you know who I am Claire, well?"

She looked carefully his thick black hair covered some of his face abit she moved it out of the way and saw gentle gray eyes looking at her lovingly and in that moment she knew who he was with out any guessing…"Daddy?"

* * *

Ohhh!! next chapter should be comming soon! 


	12. Casual love

I just watched the first Harry Potter Movie not to long

* * *

She wasn't dreaming her father was there the man she had never met and strange enough the connection was there. She hugged him holding on never wanting to let go, he was her father and he was there…wait her father, the promise to Harry.

"No!" she shouted and pushed him away…

"Claire? What's wrong?" He asked hurt.

"I can't see you and be happy … I promised Harry I would have nothing to do with you…ever!" Claire said she climbed out of the bed and ran for the door.

Sirius didn't follow he was so hurt by her reaction, and then he remembered she still thought he wanted to kill Harry. He got up and chased after her.

Claire had gotten to where the fat lady was but there was nothing there and it was blocked off she ran to the grand stair case and to the doors of the great hall they were barred from the inside. She saw the black dog from out side at the top of the stair case it gave her a solemn look at left out the entrance. She sank against the door crying and she forcefully hit her head on the door and began crying harder from the pain that she felt now.

Lupin looked around as did all the teachers when they had heard the noise. Percy whispered to Professor McGonagall if she would like him to check it out.

Lupin went to the door wand raised heard the crying from the other side and moved the bolt that they had put into place.

Claire moved when the door opened, and looked up at Lupin. She stood up and for some reason hugged him. "I saw him Professor my father he came to see me." Claire whispered against his chest.

Lupin rested a hand on her head then pulled away, "where did he go?"

"He's gone now, sir he went out the door." Claire said pointing to the front doors that were ajar.

"Are you okay Claire, Harry, Ron and Hermione have been worried about you." Lupin said.

Out side Sirius banged his fist against a tree and sobbed into his fore arm, there in the castle was his child and she ultimately refused him. He looked into the window he saw Remus hugging her, his child the jealousy he began to silently cry as he stared at the scene. What was he doing crying he had to be strong she barely knows him one day he will be a father too her, and the other child and no one was going to stop him except for maybe that person he needed to kill. He turned back into his dog form and stalked off into the forest.

Claire had grabbed one of the plushy sleeping bags and went to where Lupin said Harry and the others were, Ron jumped when she accidentally bumped him as she climbed in her bag. "Hey Ron…"

"Are you okay." he whispered

Claire shook her head; Ron reached over and took her hand. "Don't tell Harry I did this okay he's already mad about Cedric." He leaned over and kissed her fore head.

"Thank you Ron, you may not realize it but you are a good friend." Claire said squeezing his hand.

Ron nodded he let go of her hand when Snape prowled by and stared up at the ceiling there was so much about the girl beside him and he wondered for a moment what it would be like to be Cedric, then he thought about Hermione suddenly and turned red. He rolled over not wanting to think about girls to see Harry fast asleep, not wanting to think about Harry either he rolled back to face the ceiling which made him think of Hermione again. Ron sighed fighting a battle he couldn't control he finally dosed off.

When the day of the Quidditch match came every one was existed but the rain was horrible storms had come and gone all week and after Halloween every one was on edge. Claire sat with Harry and Ron Hermione was no where to be found…

"Err! Where is she, I really need help on this potion assignment." Claire said throwing her toast across the table where it landed in Neville'snd gone all wek and after Halloween every one was on cereal.

"You should be worrying about Quidditch, forget Hermione." Ron said grumpily

Claire looked wide eyed at Harry he mouthed "Scabbers" Claire nodded and poured some milk, she was having her own problems. Both Harry and Cedric would be playing and she didn't know who to root for. Claire excused her self and left out to go find Cedric who she found alone in the library in a study corner. He was on a couch book propped on his lap, before going over there she watched him from a distance. Her mother told her once she used to do that with her father and he was very handsome when he was just naturally doing his thing. She watched him carefully to see what it was like he would occasionally run his hand through his light brown hair, his brow would frown and relax, and his lips were moving as he read. She moved over there but stepped back when she saw Cho Chang come over to him she hid herself so she could still hear what they were talking about…

"Oh I'm just studying for the O.W.L's at the end of the year." Cedric said.

"Oh I bet their hard, I so don't want to take them next year." Cho said. "Are you worried about to days match?"

"A bit this weather is not ideal Quidditch weather, hope that nothing goes wrong."

Cho reached out and touched his hand, Claire hardly realized what came out of her mouth at that moment, and "Bitch!" she covered her mouth Cho had taken her hand away and looked around.

Claire darted down a dusty aisle and came out behind Cedric. Cho looked up at her.

"Oh Claire, hello" she said innocently.

Cedric jumped up and came around the couch to her, "Hey how are you?" He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I've been doing better sorry I haven't been more attentive I've just been a little upset." Claire told him.

She smiled into his robes and sighed heavily, "this is going to be a tough match, I hope it goes well." Claire said looking up at him.

"Hey you have every right to be upset I'll never hold that against you, but as far as this match goes as long as your there I'll win it." Cedric said smoothing her hair from her face. Cho had gotten up and left after being brushed off after Claire came. The two of them sat down on the couch and Claire looked at the book he was reading.

"McGonagall and her O.W.L's she won't leave us alone about them." He said

Claire smiled at him; she had almost forgotten he was two years older than her. She rested her chin on the top of his book and looked at him adoringly; he moved forward and kissed her she smiled as he rested back against the couch.

"Well I have to go get ready for Quidditch I'll see you out side." He said and left. She waited a bit then stood up to go when she ran into George.

"Oh hi George what are you up to?" Claire asked him "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

I have something it's err, from Fred he was too chicken to give it to you so here…" he said shoving a parcel with a not attached to it and he ran off.

Finding this all too weird she wondered what Fred could want to say to her that he had to use George for. She set down her bag and pulled off the note.

"_Dear Claire,_

_You know I have been thinking about you a lot and well this is not normally something I do because I have an image to uphold, I know that you are with Cedric now but one day I hope that, you'll notice me…_

_From the one who thinks of you often._

Claire opened the package and in side was a necklace that was in the shape of a C that gave off the fragrant smell of lilac and vanilla…which was the kind of perfume Claire often wore. She was taken back by how generous Fred was but perhaps she should tell him that she really did care about Cedric and she only saw him as a friend. She did worry of course about hurting Fred but he needed to know. She ran out quickly and passed George on the stairs. "Has Fred gone to the change rooms?" Claire asked him running backwards.

"Yeah! But Claire…" George started.

Claire was shocked by how hard the rain was falling she really hated getting wet but she had to talk to Fred and clear this up. She banged on the door to the change rooms and luckily Fred opened the door.

"I'll get Harry…" he started but Claire stopped him.

"Fred you need to under stand something I care a great deal for Cedric and, you are just a very good friend to me, so I have to give you this back because it would be inappropriate for me to wear it." She said putting the box in his hands.

He looked very confused, "umm Claire I don't know what you are talking about." said Fred.

"But George told me…he told me that you were to shy to bring this to me." Claire said.

Fred peeked in the box… "Well you got I really wrong ,I didn't make this George did last week I remember he was charming it to make it smell like his favorite scents, that oh boy you're this illusive C he keeps going on about how beautiful he think you are." He said.

Claire felt bad so it was George, he had gone to so much trouble for her to have a gift she quickly took the box back and walked out to go find Ron and just watch Quidditch and for get that George had tried to tell her that he cared for her…but why she wondered she hadn't talked to him that much, how could he like her enough to make her this gift.

"Hey Ron." she said drenched from the large amount of rain that had fallen on her. "Hermione still not here?"

"No she may still be working on homework", but as soon as he said that Hermione came with her umbrella over her head.

"Hermione." Claire hissed at her.

"Yes what is it?" She said irritable

"Why are you mad at Ron?" Claire asked her the match had already started.

"Because he can accept that Crookshanks is a cat, so there for his cat instincts will be a problem for Scabbers." She said "He wants me to keep Crookshanks locked up; I can't do that to him now can I?"

"Well no…oh my goodness poor Fred…" then Claire remembered, "Hermione look at this Claire said passing her the box.

"Wow this is nice and oh it smells like your perfume, did Cedric give this too you?" Hermione asked and winced as Katie took a Bludger to her shoulder.

"Wish he had but no, George did and look at this." She handed Hermione the note.

"Oh dear, what did you tell George?" Hermione asked as the Hufflepuff Keeper failed to block a score by Angelina.

"I told Fred…" Claire started

"Oh Claire, you should have told George your self." Hermione said over the cheers.

"I would of if George had not told me it was from Fred…" Claire said just as thunder clapped and the umbrella Ron had been holding was taken away by the wind. The air was becoming colder and then Claire saw it a hundred or so Dementors and…

"HARRY!" she screamed so loud over the wind everyone saw him now falling from high above. Claire ran from the stands she slipped in the thick mud as she ran into the main arena she skidded across the grass when a Bludger sailed passed her head she saw Harry land lightly on the ground some one had stopped him.

"Oh god, Harry wake up please!" Claire cried as she shook him the sound of a whistle.

Cedric had caught the snitch and he looked as every one was more eyes on the ground where he saw Claire over an unconscious Harry. He landed on the ground and put his arms and Claire so that Dumbledore and the others could take him to the hospital wing.

Claire looked at Cedric he was still holding the snitch, "You caught it." She said hoarsely.

Cedric kissed her on the fore head and hugged her, strange enough he looked over the top of her head to see George scowling at him, was he that mad about loosing the match.

"Go celebrate Cedric I have to go talk to George then see Harry, congratulations." She said and kissed him.

Claire now had to clear this up with George, lay it so him easy, or was it easy. Suddenly Claire lost the guts to talk to George, and she rarely lost her nerve…

* * *

Oh ok yes I know WHAT HAPPENS! I get it don't worry the next chappie will come 


	13. Happy Christmas!

I would like to thank my readers thus far I am glad you 10 who have reviewed like the story take care all...

* * *

Claire waited around in the entrance hall hoping to catch George and the others before they went up to see Harry. He came in with the rest of the team who hurried up to see him, Claire ran over and grabbed Georges arm.

"Why did you lie to me George?" Claire asked him.

Fred stopped and George made a motion for him to go over Claire's head, he looked down at her with seriousness in his brown eyes that were fixed on hers she looked up at him matching the stare.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it; I know how much you like Diggory I can't compete with him your too perfect for me…" George said trailing off.

"Your wrong you know, George you just as good as Cedric, as far as being perfect I am no where near." Claire told him.

George looked away he was sighing heavily now, "I lied to you because I wanted to know what your reaction would be, and Fred told me and I wasn't happy, but I still think Claire that one day your feelings toward Cedric will change." George said he moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but he heard Fred calling them.

Claire tuned away and walked up to the stairs and passed Fred on the way up. She walked ahead and kept a steady pace she was so distraught about Harry almost falling to his death and George's affections for her she wanted to forget it all. But that would never be easy…

She got to Harry's room Hermione was telling him about his Nimbus 2000 it had been mutilated but the Whomping Willow. His eyes left the broken broom to see Claire walking in. She went over to him and took his hand, "Harry are you okay?"

He was looking down at his broom then to her, "I couldn't do it, I saw the grim and I panicked." He said to her.

She patted his hand and gave him a hug, "Harry one day soon you will be able to produce a patronus, I know it…

October turned into November which was followed by December and it was the first weekend at Hogsmeade. Harry and Claire were left to their own boredom due to the fact that now that Harry's broom was gone they could not practice, but an invitation of another kind came from Claire's mother inviting Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come to Godric's Hollow for Christmas.

Claire was asking them if they wanted to come in stead of staying here as planned.

"I think that would be fun?" Ron said "Godric's Hollow is about a mile from Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Wow Ron so we'll be neighbors when I move back home." Claire said.

They all agreed that Christmas at Claire's was a good Idea and wrote a letter to her mother immediately. Then didn't sign the list when it came around.

The next few days Claire spent with Cedric and preparing to go. She had made plans to see him over the holidays and by the 21st the all boarded the Express the four of them taking a compartment to themselves.

"This is the first time I've been leaving Hogwarts for Christmas." Harry said as he bought food of the trolley.

"This will be my first time I see my new home, and the baby is four months along it would be great to see how my mom is doing. At last the train stopped at the platform, Claire saw her mother right away and ran over to her and hugged her.

"Claire, how are you my child." Helga said smiling down at her.

"Oh mum I have so much to tell you, I have a boy friend you know, almost three months now." Claire told her.

"That boy from the hall right?" Helga said.

"Claire!" She turned to see Cedric with his father and mother.

"Hi Cedric this is my mother Helga Dumbledore." She said.

"Bless my soul Miss Dumbledore, how are you haven't seen you since the old school days." Mr. Diggory said.

"Oh Amos how are you, still friends with Arthur I presume?" Helga said shaking his hand.

"Well of course we were both in Gryffindor, and it seems as though our children are rather fond of one and other." Mr. Diggory said.

Claire and Cedric side glanced at one and other and Hermione giggled.

"So you seem to have a full house this holiday season, eh Miss Dumbledore?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Yes, I have invited Mr. Lupin as well; I figure a few friends of Claire's would be nice to have around for a bit." She said smiling at the others.

Lupin showed up at that moment rosy cheeked from the nipping wind that had started to blow about he seemed happier than usual.

"Hi there Harry, Claire, Ron, and Hermione…Oh Cedric hello…and Mr. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory lovely day isn't it." He said to every one.

"Well we better get going I have the car out front, yes I'm driving don't give me that look Remus." Helga said.

The six of them piled into the obviously altered car, when they got out of the cold Claire saw this.

Helga told them all about the home, what she had forgotten was that right across the street was Harry's old home where his parents had lived.

Claire noticed that all the houses in Godric's Hollow were of the Victorian Style tall four level homes decorated the street making the town look like a card. But there was one spot where there was no house only bush and a plaque.

Helga pulled in front of the house directly across from it, the house that Claire now was living in was beautiful but her eyes kept darting over to the empty lot across the street. She than looked over and saw that Harry was looking at it too.

"Helga…did you forget?" Lupin asked and she looked over to Harry.

"Go tell him…hum you were James' friend too, maybe take Harry to the cemetery up the road?" Helga suggested.

"But I…okay I suppose." Lupin said.

Helga beckoned Ron and Hermione to follow her as they carried the trunks and parcels into the house.

"Miss. Dumbledore that's where Harry's parent's house was wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

Helga nodded, "Yes it use to be James' parents before they died, I remember playing with James as a very young child, it was there that Sirius Black went when he ran away from home too."

"Mum can you tell us about it?" Claire asked

"Well let me think, it was so many years ago but one memory about James' that really stood out was when my father had been still at Hogwarts again and I was coming home because I figured it would be easier to study for O.W.L's here…"

"_Darn I hate snow I can never get o my door…" Helga grumbled as she pushed and heaved her gate open._

"_Hey! You're staying home by your self for Christmas?" Came James' voice he said as his brown eyes twinkled at her. _

_Sirius was walking near by not wanting to stop and chat walked into the Potters house._

"_Thank you for asking James'…but umm…err father says he'll be coming home soon." Helga lied._

"_You know Helga if you wanted to join us one evening your more than welcome." Said Mrs. Potter, as she rested a hand on James' shoulder._

"_Thank you Mrs. Potter but I'm sure I'll be fine." Helga said as she forced her way up the path._

_Once in the door she looked out the window and turned to the fire pointing her wand at it. "INCENDIO" and the hearth came to life with a roaring fire. She looked around at the lonely room and then over to the Potters house where they were all sitting in the living room laughing and she envied James for having full time parents. Helga was sad and she turned to her own loneliness and began to prepare for studying._

_There was a sudden knock on the door and the hot chocolate she had been drinking fell one the floor._

"_Scourgify." She muttered and stood up to go to the door._

"_Hey!" She was surprised to see James and Sirius out in front._

"_Do you want to walk down to the square their having a huge snowball fight be a shame to miss it." James asked._

_Sirius was scowling and turned away, Helga noticed this for five years now she and Sirius feuded and he looked like he was ready for war. _

"_Alright let me get my coat and things on." She said._

_Moments later they were headed down to the square and began joining in on the fun after a while everyone was tired and twenty or so magical sleighs came along the three of them laughing hopped onto one and started singing carols at the top of their lungs. Helga had not had a happier Christmas and James had done that for her that year and every year after they would enjoy the Christmas season…_

"It's been so long since I've gone on a sleigh ride with James and Sirius those were wonderful days…" Helga stopped when she saw Harry.

"Miss. Dumbledore, thank you so much for inviting me to come here, I had never known you knew my father so well." Harry said.

Helga stood up and went over too him, she gave him a hug. "Harry you father and mother were the best friends I ever had, I could tell you a million stories if every you wanted me too, Remus could as well, after all he was also your fathers friend." Helga said. Remus nodded.

"I like hearing stories from people's childhood, its cool to hear about what others lives were like when they were around our age." Ron said.

Hermione and Claire nodded, Helga looked to Harry he nodded as well.

"Well than, shall I brew up some hot chocolate and we hear more stories about the wonderful Lily and James Potter, two of the most amazing parents and friends any one could have." Helga said.

Claire looked around it was warming scene Professor Lupin sat in a large over sized arm chair, Harry sat by the fire wit her and Hermione and Ron were on the couch and her mother who looked very pregnant now was directing things with her wand.

"You know Harry when you were born your mother was quick to name me your godmother, I've been thinking its time you left those dreadful muggles, I met Petunia she's a drag she was with Vernon at your parents wedding and Vernon was just horrible wanted to leave early." Helga said handing him a mug of hot coco.

"You're my god mother? But what about Azkaban?" Harry asked all at once.

"Well my father pulled a couple of strings with Fudge, and well I no longer have to go, and I have the fact that I am listed as one of your legal guardians, in fact the Dursleys were last on that list." Helga told him.

Harry smiled "of course I'd really like that."

"Mum Harry is really coming to live with us?" Claire asked excited.

"Yes! Now calm down…"

"Boy I would have never thought running into you would lead to the happiest news yet." Harry said to Claire.

She smiled and the rest of the evening was spent talking about Lily and James. Finally Christmas morning came; Helga had planned a huge dinner that night with the Weasley's and the Diggory's. The presents were piled high under the tree and the whole room was cozy and inviting and every one laughed as the opens some presents that were jokes and others that weren't.

It was a gift for Harry that surprised them all… "Harry here is one for you, oi! Hermione get that cat away from my robe pocket Scabbers is in there!"

"Eww! Scratch that Ron Scabbers is hiding in an old bag of crisps in the pantry." Helga said handing Ron his rat.

Harry had been laughing at the new hat Lupin was wearing when he took the present from Ron.

Claire watched as it was opened and gasped when she saw a gleaming brand new firebolt fall in his lap. "Harry isn't that the broom we looked at in the Quidditch shop?" Claire asked.

"It is wow, unbelievable!" exclaimed Harry as he turned it over and looked at it Ron was just as fixated by the broom as he was, but Hermione looked disapproving.

"Harry whose it from?" She asked

"I don't know there was no note." He said.

"It might be jinxed; it could be from Sirius…" Hermione said but trailed of when she heard a dish break.

"Look Hermione, we don't need to talk about that, Harry it looks like a nice broom you should try it out when you get back to Hogwarts." Helga said

"I think it should be checked for any hexes, Harry just to be safe okay?" Lupin said.

"Harry do what you think is right, humm I'm sure the broom is fine." Ron said still admiring the broom.

Claire looked and say another present and it was also wrapped in brown paper she picked it up and opened it in her hands lay a silver box with her initials on it she opened the box it began to magically play a tune that was happy and cheerful and on a velvet black cushion lay a silver locket also holding her initials she opened up the locket an it was empty seeing her mother about to look over she hid the box at her side and waited till every one was cleaning up before she slipped up stairs with her things and tucked her box away…she wondered if maybe she should have showed her mother that morning.

Finally the evening of Christmas day came, her mother had made so many delicious things that filled the table there were a lot of people there as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Diggory, Cedric, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Lupin, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and her mother. It was busy, but it also gave her plenty of time with Cedric who managed to catch her under Mistletoe. To her surprise Charlie Weasley caught her mother under the Mistletoe as well and every one laughed. It wasn't till after midnight before the last of the Weasley's left Ron had stayed there. And every one went up to bed.

The rest of the Christmas holidays were spent playing in the snow, Claire even got to go sledding with Cedric. On the fourth of January Helga dropped everyone off at the station pulling Harry off to the side after saying good bye to every one.

"I'll have everything arranged with the Ministry to have you come live with me and Claire, Harry alright?" Helga asked.

"Of course, thank you so much." Harry said.

Claire watched her mother and Harry talk she smiled as they hugged as well then he came up to her and she boarded the train with Harry. They thought that things could only get better…couldn't they.

* * *

I hope you all liked it now review!!! jk lol cya soon!


	14. Naughty Tom and Cursed Lockets

Chapter 14 WARNING: mild sexual content! Thanks to my reviewers thus far!

* * *

The crew had been back at Hogwarts for over a week now the next Quidditch match was drawing nearer. But there was tension among the four. Hermione had gone to Professor McGonagall about the firebolt; she had taken it a way for inspection. Ron and Harry were furious with her and Hermione refused to talk with any one, not even Claire who came by the Gryffindor common room and got Neville to ask her to come out. Neville had his own problems…

"Oh Claire I hate passwords ever since the problem with the fat lady, Sir Cadogan has made a new password for everyday of the week and I lost all the ones I wrote down." He said.

At that moment Ron and Harry came out, "Hey Claire lets go see Hagrid." Ron said irritated.

"I'll come, but you guys can't keep ignoring Hermione like this she was right about the firebolt you know…" She topped looking at Harry he was mad.

They strolled across the grounds and knocked on his door, a sob came from inside the hut. The three of them looked at one and other then Claire knocked a second time.

Hagrid came to the door his face splotchy and he had huge tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Hagrid are you alright?" Harry asked

He started sobbing louder, "Bu-bu-buckbeak lo-lo-lost his trial."

They all had forgotten, Claire as well but she remembered her stupid cousin used getting bit by poor Buckbeak as a ploy to foil Hagrid's first class, he said so him self in the common room as he gloated about it.

Claire took Hagrid by the hand and led him to his seat, "Oh Hagrid we should have been helping you with Buckbeak." Claire said staring to make him tea.

"sokay Hermione's bin helpin me wit the case in all, on top of her own homework too." He said blowing his nose in the checkered handkerchief. "I heard you two haven't been talking to her." Hagrid said pointedly at Harry and Ron.

"Well she had gone to McGonagall about the Firebolt, and now Harry won't have it for the next match that Gryffindor has to win." Ron said temper rising "I mean c'mon a Firebolt.

"No excuse in my books to be cross with your bes' friend, not the right way to go about it." Hagrid said.

"You're right, Harry and Ron should not be acting this way to Hermione, and she was trying to look out for you Harry." Claire said.

Harry and Ron had a look of guilt on there faces, but Ron's anger came back.

"What about Scabbers, she won't keep that ruddy cat away from him." He said angry.

"Oh Ron fry your stupid rat!" Claire said "He looks miserable any way, feed him too the cat, put Scabbers out of his misery!"

Ron and Claire were glaring fiercely at one and other, Harry and Hagrid looked at one and other.

"You need to just calm down the both of you, look I don think all this fighting amongst each other is good." Hagrid said.

Claire nodded "Ron I'm sorry okay, I've just been so tense some thing has not been right since Christmas, I've been feeling ill lately."

Claire rubbed her fore head, it was true since Christmas she had looked paler and tired. She also found her self irritated. She had woke up several times in the night in a pool of sweat and had been I'll a few times. The night was the worst for her body seemed to seize up and she felt like she did not control her own mind at times.

Cedric had expressed to her how concerned he was about her health, and questioned her constantly about what she may have eaten.

"Hagrid I have to go, I'll see you guys in Potions" she said to Ron and Harry.

As Claire walked she felt weak suddenly her mind was spinning and she had kneeled over retching on the ground as she began to feel like she had the flu but worse. Her vision was blurred and she wiped her face and saw blood on her hand and her robes before her. Panic had surged through her body as more blood came pouring out of her mouth. She felt some thing burning in her chest and started to scream as she saw the locket she got was burned right into her chest and it seared with white hot heat. She tried to take it off but the locket became more hot and the blood thicker. She got up and ran into the castle. And fell in the hall blood now flowing from her chest and mouth.

No one who was in the hall had ever seen a scarier sight many were afraid to go near her as Claire's body writhed and twitched…It was Draco who looked and saw her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and blood was pouring out of her in a pool around her. He ran over and shook her by the shoulders then recognized right away the locket a memory filled his mind…

"I think we'll buy your cousin a pretty little gift this Christmas, a locket isn't it a beauty?" Lucius said as he showed Draco the locket.

He went to pick it up but Lucius hastily pulled it away, "now, now Draco you wouldn't want to smudge it, I think she'll quite like it." He said maliciously

"Yeah sure she really needs that expencive thing, she has enough money as it is" Draco said and looked once more at the shiny silver and emerald locket with his cousins initials etched in the face…

Now the locket glowed red and Claire was dieing his father wanted to kill her, and then all that would be left would be the baby her mother carried. Draco looked around at those standing around no one knew what to do, he saw Cedric run up.

"What did you do to her!" Cedric yelled and pushed Draco.

"I did nothing! I swear!" Draco said backing away from Claire.

Harry and Ron had just come into the school the had seen all the blood and then they saw Claire…

The slow song of Divano played near by she felt alive more than ever, her eyes opened and her world was as always she was in her four poster bed but something was different she shot up right and looked at a boy who was sitting at the desk in the room.

"You look beautiful when you sleep you know." He said a small smile came across his face.

"Who are you?" Claire asked looking at him.

"I do not need an introduction Miss. Black, you know your noseines reminds me of your uncle he was how ever always some one I admired one of my best Death Eaters, that was until…" He said as he laughed slightly.

The laugh sent a chill down Claire's spine she looked at him, "My guess is Voldemort only not how Harry had described you, I suppose you are Tom right now aren't you?" Claire said.

"Such a smart little girl…" he moved over to her and saw the locket burned into her chest. "My, my look what has happened to you, a curse I would say" he said as he ran a thumb along the neck line of he shirt that had been ripped open his hand stopped right at the top of her breast. He licked his lips, and stared hungrily at her.

Claire felt a surge go through her body it was mixed between pleasure and fear, his touch was unwelcome but it sent a jolt through her body she had never felt before.

"Yes pleasure Miss. Black I can see it writhing across your face, do you wish to serve the Dark Lord, perhaps in a way you have never felt, to become my most obedient servant, please Claire I implore you." He said into her ears his other hand ran up her leg.

"Claire!"

She pushed back "No! get away from me!" She screamed and the locket fell off her chest and into her lap, she then realized that she was sitting up right against Cedric.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at his granddaughter who was still weak from loosing blood.

"It was Tom Riddle, I spoke to him…" Claire said weakly.

"I suppose it was this locket has been cursed with a very deathly communication spell." Dumbledore said "You're lucky your not dead, how do you feel?"

"Very ill…grandfather how did this happen?" Claire asked

"Some one wanted you dead, did you know where you got the locket from?" Dumbledore was still wanting answers.

"It had no note, I thought it might be from my father…" Claire started "Grandfather it was stupid of mea to wear it I am so ashamed."

Dumbledore put a hand on his granddaughters shoulder, "You have yet to learn the dangers of this world this was your first mistake, let it be your last, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley…please take Claire up to the hospital wing explain to her what happened, I have matters to attend to." Dumbledore said. "Oh and Claire I'll be coming to talk to you once you've calmed down."

* * *

Well hope you liked it I know i did P.S If you are curious as to what Divano i go to youtube and type in Era- Divano its the first link this song is so amazing and the music vid is absolutly factastic. Thank You an good reading! 


	15. So Much for Love

This is #15 it took me a whoile to write beacause I want it to be perfect for my Duddy's Birthday! lol jk no it just took me a while because of parties so hope you all like it!

* * *

She stood by the window her fore head pressed against the cool glass, Tom Riddle the younger form of Lord Voldemort wanted her to join him and become a death eater. Claire would have rather died she did not need that in her life. The sky was darkening as brilliant colures of red, pink, and orange filled the horizon. The mark left by the locket tingled as it was healing. She closed her eyes as a cloud moved from the sun and shone on her face illuminating her worried features. Claire was upset about her life as it was playing out before her eyes; she turned when her grandfather accompanied by Snape came into the room.

"Claire have a seat; now tell me in detail this dream you had about Voldemort?" Dumbledore said.

"Look grandfather all that happened was that he asked me to join him, be a Death Eater, really grandfather that's all." Claire said looking into the familiar eyes that seemed to see through any lie.

"That's all? Claire if there is anything else you must tell up where were you when you spoke to him?" Dumbledore questioned further.

"In the dormitory…Slytherin girls, but no one else was there, um its not the first time I've seen some thing like that where I was in the girls dorms, it was a dream I woke up to see…um Dobby…yeah he was telling me about Harry or something like that." Claire lied but she could tell her grandfather saw right through it.

"That's all then Claire? Well Severus has made up a potion that will block any further communication with Voldemort, I'll leave you to it Severus I have to go see my daughter…"Dumbledore said with one last look back at them he left.

Claire looked at the potions master as he put in a goblet a strange liquid and handed her the cup. She accepted it with out question and drank the liquid that burned her throat as she swallowed it.

"Feel better?" Snape asked with a sneer.

Claire nodded and then stood up, "I'd like to go back to the dormitory if that is okay?"

""Do as you please…" Snape said.

Claire decided that she would go to the dormitory later she needed fresh air and the out doors sounded like a good idea, the students whispered behind there hands as she passed. Claire sped up wanting to avoid their stares. Once out side she sat down on a bench and breathed in she didn't know what was happening to her. She felt some thing cold touch her hand and she looked to see the large black dog looking up at her.

"Why are you here, I know who you are now and I don't need you." Claire said looking at the dog. "You can't expect some one who has never met you need you, so see my mother she and the baby might need you but I don't!"

The dog looked at her with a saddened expression then dropped a grubby piece of paper in front of her then trotted off into the bushes. Anther thing strange was Crookshanks had run into the bush as well, Claire picked up the paper. "Read the Letter" it said she crumpled it up and threw it on the bench beside her.

"I know where that locket came from." Came a voice from behind her.

Claire turned to see Draco behind her she turned away when she looked at him.

"What to you want Draco?" Claire started "I'm busy…really busy!"

"Look my father bought you that locket, but I didn't know what it would do… I would have stopped him from sending it." Draco said

"That is a lie Draco, your just saying that so I won't go straight to my grandfather and tell him this information." Claire said standing to face him.

"I am not lying I mean it, I hate you yes, but I don't want you dead." He said.

Claire looked at Draco there was remorse written all over his face she moved closer then stopped part way. "Why did he send it? He can't expect to get any thing out of it."

"It has to do with Voldemort I think, he says that he is alive some where, my mother and him talking about it." Draco said moving to sit on the bench.

"Are you proud that your father supports that villain, he killed numerous people and tortured so many families, whether it is directly or indirectly, Draco your father is a supporter of that freak." Claire told him.

"I know, I know but Claire you don't under stand what it is like to be in that inner circle of Voldemort's supporters, you have to hate all muggles and muggle borns and any witch or wizard who likes muggles." Draco said.

"Do you really Mr. Malfoy, honestly I thought the lack of acceptance in the muggle world was bad, here its worse, Draco don't you see hating muggles dose nothing for you, killing them dose nothing." Claire started "Hell Draco there are more muggles out there than any of us, so really can you justify what your father does now."

"You don't understand Claire…" Draco started

"No you don't your father thinks he's tough because he can stupefy some one how well do you think he can stand up to a 7,9 mm leichtes Maschinengewehr 148?" Claire said eye brows raised.

"A what?" Draco asked

"It's a machine gun; Draco muggles use it to shoot one and other." Claire said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I get it but really when is he ever going to have to defend him self against that." He said with humor.

"I dare say he won't unless I get a hold of one, look do we really need these walls of hatred between us, Draco we are family after all." Claire said.

"As long as your still friends with Potter, Granger, and Weasley, yes we do they are not a good sort to hang around with." Draco said kicking a rock.

"I see well take care dear cousin, I'm off to be with my friends who too me are the right sort…just so you know." Claire said.

She left Draco sitting there and went inside and found Ron in the great hall.

"Ron hey!" Claire said.

He looked at her and smiled, "Good your okay, Harry had to go to a detention with Lupin." He said as Claire sat down next to him.

"Do you think he found out about the map Fred and George gave him before the Hogsmeade trip?" Claire asked.

"Oh! Yeah I don't know it's possible." Ron said

Claire remembered the map Harry had shown her on the night before they left Hogwarts to her mothers place…

"It's interesting eh, I snuck into Hogsmeade with it, I would have come to you first but Cedric was with you I didn't want him to see it Claire we should use it on the next trip to Hogsmeade." Harry told her.

Claire looked down at the map with tiny moving dots and saw the names of various people moving around, she saw Hermione working and all the teachers. It was a very unique map and Claire was envious that Harry had it…

"Ron how are you and Hermione doing?" Claire asked as she buttered a bun.

"Well Harry got his broom back with nothing wrong; he's going to start training on the Firebolt soon." Ron said "We still need to talk to her…"

"Well as soon as dinner is done we will go to the library and see her, assuming Harry's detention will be done as well." Claire said.

At that moment an owl flew in every one stared as it first flew to the Slytherin table then back tracked and flew right to Claire.

"A letter at this time?" She said as she fed the bird some potato.

"What is it?" Ron asked mouth full of chicken.

"Lets see…" Claire said.

_Dear Claire and Harry,_

_I have gone to the ministry about Harry moving from his Aunt and Uncles, their decision was most unwelcome. Harry is to remain at number 4 Private Drive until he's is of age to live on his own. I know the two of you were looking forward to living a real family life you especially Harry, but the ministry says no its no. I really am sorry to have gotten your hopes up dear Harry. Claire you take care and stay out of trouble, yes I did hear about the locket how could you not show me first. The baby is coming along great, and perhaps Harry could come stay with us this summer. Well dears you both take care and give my best wishes to Ron and Hermione._

_Helga Dumbledore_

Claire threw the letter on to the table she hated Fudge he was just trying to make Harry miserable and all because of her Claire figured.

Ron looked sympathetic, "Poor Harry he still has to live with the muggles, gee I wonder how Harry will take it?" Ron said.

"Take what?" Asked Harry sitting down next to Claire.

"Look…" She slid the letter over to him.

"What this isn't fair don't they know how the Dursleys treat me, I can't live there any more not after what had happened with Aunt Marge." Harry said placing the letter next to Claire.

She looked at Harry with a saddened expression, he was so happy that he was going to get to leave the Dursley house hold that is seemed a shame to have him go back to those people.

"Well Harry I did hear that you got your broom back?" Claire said.

"Yes and I know what is coming, lets go now I want to have her back with us." Harry said.

The three went and made a mends with Hermione, and by the next day it was back to normal.

"Harry! You have to let me try that broom soon!" Ron said

The four of them were on the pitch under the watchful eye of Madame Hooch, Hermione and Claire were sitting and chatting about what had been going on. Madam Hooch nodded off and the sky had begun to darken. Claire had been told by Cedric that the Slytherin team had squashed them in the last Quidditch match, which left the Gryffindor's eager to win the match against Ravenclaw; she had been irritated with Cho Chang all week too. When ever Claire went to see Cedric she was always there with her friend flirting with Cedric, Claire sometimes wondered if he wanted to be with her instead. Cho Chang like Cedric was a seeker but for the Ravenclaw team. She was very pretty and Claire hated how perfect she looked. But Harry was absolutely smitten with her. Claire was not impressed and sulked every time Cho would walk passed her looking as if she knew some thing Claire didn't.

That something came the day before the Quidditch match…

"Oh hello Claire!" Cho said as she walked by her in her blue Quidditch robes.

"Hi Cho, been busy lately." Claire said sweetly, "I mean with training, I would assume so since your in your robes."

"Oh well since the Hufflepuffs are no longer in the running for the Quidditch cup Cedric has been helping me with some seeker tactics, you know we seekers some times do that." Cho said.

"I'm sure they do." Claire said gritting her teeth, "But tell me Cho if you're so good why do you need Cedric's help?"

Cho looked taken back the smug look on her face was replaced with a worried look, "Please Claire I really don't want to fight you I'm not like that you see…" she started.

"What I never said…" Claire said as Cedric tapped her on the shoulder.

"Claire why are you trying to fight Cho?" He asked his grey eyes looking for an answer.

"Cedric she's lying, I wasn't trying to fight her." Claire said she looked down at her clenched fits and relaxed them, "Really Cedric I wasn't trying to fight her, what I'd like to know is why you're hanging around with her more?"

"Claire really can we talk about this privately." He said looking around at all the stopped people. "Come on you have been acting very strange lately and…"

"Cedric I had a cursed locket, what was I suppose to do…" Claire said.

"Look I don't think…we need to break up." He said.

Claire felt her whole world shatter, in front of everyone and Cho he told her the one thin she always dreaded. "Excuse me but you're not serious are you?"

"I'm sorry but I am, you're just too young for me okay…" Cedric said.

"No way that can't be the reason, since when has my age been a problem." Claire said.

Nearby she heard Pansy laughing and every one was staring at them now.

"I'll say it one more time Claire it is over okay, I'm sorry I had to tell you like this but it's come to it." Cedric said. He turned and left her standing there as he headed to the Hufflepuff common room.

Claire stared after him she wasn't crying she was in shock and Cho behind her made matters worse.

"Oh goodness that was dreadful, poor you I really am sorry." Cho said Claire turned on her heel and ran out of the entrance hall.

She was so embarrassed and upset she didn't know what to do she ran in hid in the library; she hid in one of the back rows. "How could Cedric be such a jerk?" Claire asked her self.

She looked to a mirror and walked over to it looking at her reflection.

"Tell me why this is happening to me…" Claire said.

"Claire…" Hermione said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione what did I do…really I have no clue." Claire said turning to Hermione.

"Claire he's just being manipulated by his family, Mr. Diggory hates your mother for some reason I over heard a conversation he was having with his friend Troy there are some pretty bad rumors being spread around, like you an George…" Hermione said.

"George and I…I don't believe it who would do some thing like this?" Claire asked and then it hi her. "Oh that little twit!"

"Claire don't do any thing you'll regret!" Hermione said after her.

* * *

And Chapter 15 hope you all enjoyed it lol take care every one 


	16. Wicked Trick and Willow Trees that fight

Here it is Chapter 16 This is the Secon last Chapter of this story but never fear there will be other installments right up to Deathly Hallows and maybe a few after that...so enjoy!

* * *

Claire caught her cousin Draco by the back of his robes and threw him to the wall.

"Don't hurt me!" He squealed and covered his head and had his eyes closed, he then opened them and looked into the face of Claire who was red eyed and blotchy.

"I won't hurt you… much you little weasel!" Claire said fist close to his face.

"Well it serves you right trying to sweet talk me, "Oh Draco you don't need to hate muggles, one might pull a match gun on your dad!" You don't get it…I follow my father right in his shadow." Draco said "You deserved having Cedric break up with you, you're a beastly girl."

"And you are a nasty little piglet squealing for mummy!" Claire said back to him.

"Claire there you are I've been looking every where for you." Said Cedric from behind her.

Claire turned to look at him, she rose an eyebrow at him then turned back to Draco who looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You wouldn't believe what Cho showed me Claire." Cedric said. He showed her a picture of her and Fred talking, it had been taken out side the change room before the Gryffindor game.

"Where did that come from?" Claire asked.

"Who knows but, But Cho was acting very strange and told me it was a shame we'd broken up." Cedric started "I wondered if there was some thing I missed…then you came to me and told me you liked George."

"But I didn't, you came to me and told me that it was over because you thought I was too young!" Claire said temper rising.

"I know that but it wasn't me…that was Goyle, and you who came to me was Crabbe so you see." He said looking at her with his eyes twinkling.

"I get it now, Draco you waited a whole month just so you can stir up shit!" Claire said temper rising.

"Well it was worth it, and I am really sorry you did not die from that locket." He said vehemently. Draco walked away and gave Claire a look of hatred as he walked off.

Cedric came closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "Hey now ignore him Claire, you really don't deserve all this…"

"I thought you actually broke up with me, I was so hurt." Claire said.

"Yeah well you and me both, I'm sure you can imagine what it felt like." Cedric said. He held onto her and kissed the top of her head "I love you Claire…"

Claire froze the only time she ever heard that was from her mother, no guy had ever said that to her and Claire wondered if she was ready to tell him that she loved him too. She looked searchingly in his eyes and saw the seriousness in them. "Wow I never expected you to say that, are you sure?" Claire said hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Its how I really feel about you, this whole situation had me thinking about how I wanted to forget about what had happened, and move on." Cedric said.

Claire took his hand in her own and kissed him… "Well Cedric on that note, I love you too."

The whole incident with the fake break up faded away as the months went on and June was upon them and a new problem. A school meeting had been called, Claire and Cedric were hiding out at the back of the library…need more be said. The two of them ran together still clothed while the rest of the school were in their pajamas. Cedric went to his friends, while Claire ran over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Ron you look like death… what happened?" Claire asked.

"It was Sirius Black he was over me with a knife, I saw him you believe me right Claire." He said terrified.

"Of course…" Claire started then Ron started talking again.

"Now Scabbers is really gone earlier I looked on my bed and there was blood, and that damn Crookshanks killed him!" Ron said shooting a glare at Hermione who was holding Crookshanks protectively.

"Look Ron there wasn't any thing you could do Crookshanks is a cat he's suppose to hunt and kill." Claire said.

"Yeah I've heard it already…" Ron said throwing his hand in the air in out rage.

"Miss. Black I will kindly ask you to go to your own house please." Came a distraught McGonagall in her tartan night cap.

"Now all of you please pay attention, due to this recent attack all students are not to go any were with out a teacher or prefect present." Dumbledore started. "Every one must stay in their common rooms when not at a sport event or class."

Every one was outraged, Claire was especially annoyed because that meant being around her cousin all the time.

The following day would be the ultimate Quidditch match, as Oliver Wood had been saying as he came to talk to Harry after potions class. Gryffindor had won their match against Ravenclaw and would verse Slytherin that day.

"Harry I am 100 cheering for Gryffindor no doubt about it." Claire told him she was wearing a gold and red scarf from Hermione around her waist Cedric was with them too as they made their way to some seats. This was the match that would stop Slytherin from winning yet another Quidditch cup this year.

In an instant it happened…there were red a green streaks going at all directions, Harry and Draco were circling around.

"Cedric I really wonder have there been other teams besides Slytherin and Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup or have the other houses won?" Claire asked him.

"Well for seven years it's been Slytherin…um Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have won before but not for 20 or so years." Cedric told her.

Claire nodded then looked just in time to see Gryffindor score their third goal. Every one know that Gryffindor had to get at least 70 points for them to win the cup Claire had her fingers crossed that Gryffindor could pull through.

After an hour or so Gryffindor finally got to 80 point now the game was up to Harry and him catching that snitch and beating Draco…and then came the dive. People we on their feet screaming and yelling "GET IT HARRY GET THE SNITCH!!" and then it happened he grasped the golden ball in his hand and Claire was amazed she had never seen anything like it, it made her want to play the game even more now that ever.

There was so much cheering that every one was cheering themselves hoarse all the houses had to go back to their common rooms. Claire was kissing Cedric at the entrance to the dungeons when Snape came along in a bad mood and saw them.

"Black! Diggory! Stop that foolishness and get to your common rooms! NOW!" He said as he pulled them apart.

"I love you…" Cedric mouthed as she walked off.

Claire smiled back at him a blew a kiss, and then wandered off still wearing the scarf, the other Slytherin's look at her in distaste.

The next day in care of magical creature their exam was to take care of Flobber Worms. Claire poked hers with a piece of lettuce as Hagrid came over to them.

"Well Beaky is going to be executed to night after sun down…" he said breaking down and crying.

Hermione and Claire comforted him as Draco laughed behind his hand at Hagrid. During potions Hermione passed a note to Claire under the table.

"_Come to the fat lady portrait at dinner we're going to see Hagrid." _

Claire nodded at the rest of them and burned the paper just as Snape came and looked into Neville's cauldron. He sneered then moved on.

Right before dinner she snuck up the stairs to the fat lady and just in time for the portrait to swing forward as Harry, Ron and Hermione came out.

"Okay I hope we can all fit under the cloak." Harry said

"What cloak?" Claire asked.

"This and invisibility cloak, quick Percy thinks we're waiting for him out here." Harry said.

Claire slipped in she liked the fact that she was shorter that them with Ron being the tallest then Harry. Hermione and Claire were close in height. They slowly made their way down to the entrance hall then out the door, they finally made it to Hagrid's hut and Claire knocked on the door.

"Who's there?!" Hagrid said

"It's us…Hagrid its okay." Harry said.

"What are yeh doin, it's dangerous out her alone…" He said letting them in.

"Oh Hagrid you've been crying haven't you?" Hermione said as they took off the cloak.

"Only a little I've bin realizing that Beaky is going to a better…" He started to cry again and blew his nose on a handkerchief. Claire and Ron helped him sit down and Hermione started to make tea. Claire went around picking up a pitcher for the milk but bumped it off the table it shattered on the floor.

"Sokay Claire there is another in the cupboard there." Hagrid said lazily pointing at the pantry.

"I'll get it." Hermione said. 'Oh my god Ron it's him its Scabbers look!"

Hermione dumped the contents of the jug on the table and sure enough there he was patches of fur missing and shaking he looked around then made to run for it and Ron caught him.

"Scabbers! You're alive." He said but the rat was squealing and struggling to break free from his grasp.

"What is wrong with him?" Claire asked… but no sooner there was a knock at the door.

"Quick it's Dumbledore ant the executioner…" Hagrid said "Out the back door with you lot…now you go the lot of you I don't want you hearing or seeing any thing! No just go" he said forcing them out the door.

"Oh know poor Buck Beak there has to be some thing we can do?" Hermione said

"Let's just do as he asked and get back up to the castle." Harry said as they started off.

"Scabbers hold still." Ron hissed

"Ouch Ron you just elbowed my head." Claire said.

"I'm sorry it's Scabbers he…oh shit he bit me ack!" Ron ran out from the cloak.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"I have to get Scabbers!" He yelled as he chased after the fleeing rat.

"He is going to get us in to trouble." Hermione as they tried to chase after him under the cloak.

Ron pounced on Scabbers and caught him, but at the exact moment the dog who Claire knew was her father jumped on Ron and dragged him by his robes in to a tree, Claire watched as Ron's leg broke an he was dragged into the roots of the tree.

"Shit! Ron!" Claire yelled as her and Harry both ran out from the cloak.

"What the hell was that!?" Harry yelled as they ran to the opening.

"That was my fath…" But Claire was cut off as a tree branch came and swept her off the ground and threw her in to the air like a rag doll.

"Damn it's the Whomping Willow!" Harry yelled as he went to Claire's side.

"Ug, what is a whomping willow" Claire grunted as Hermione nearly missed it.

"We have to get in there that is the entrance to a secret passage way I saw on the marauders map!" Harry said it.

At that moment Crookshanks darted under the tree and suddenly it froze. Claire sat up her stomach was sore she hissed in pain then stood up.

"Harry we have to go now, that dog it was my father!" Claire said "I should have told some one…"

"You mean to tell me that you knew how Sirius has been getting around the school…Claire you promised me that you wanted to help get him back where he belongs and you protected him!" Harry shouted at her.

"Harry I'm sorry okay a part of me wanted to be around him; sorry for wanting to know my father…I'm sure you'd take that chance if you could meet your father." Claire said.

"Well I can't because your father sold him to Voldemort and he was his best friend too Claire!" Harry said. "I heard it while I was in Hogsmeade that first time I used the Marauders map…I didn't tell you because you were already mad at him as it was."

"Harry I didn't know…I would have turned him in… Harry." Claire said.

"Go away you're just as bad as him…maybe even worse." Harry said.

"I won't go I am going to help get Ron back Harry…" Claire told him.

"Good and when you do that, and don't come hang around us any more." He said moving to the gap in the roots Claire followed after.

* * *

OHH! Oh yeah I watched the coolest Lily and Snape Video on youtube and I had to write a Snape POV so my new stor is called Tears on My Heart look out for it or just go to my profile and fid the soppy sad story lol have a good day, week, month, or year! 


	17. The Final Flight

Tis is the Final Chapter of this story...the next story I'll be writing is going to take me a while because my computer is being freaky I think it is Possesed but w/e when i get the next instlallment up it will be up oki well enjoy the last chapter every one.

* * *

As they walked silently Claire made no attempt to speak to Harry. Hermione was talking but only to Crookshanks, who was a head of them leading the way to where they might find Ron who had been carried away by the dog that was her father.

"I see a light." Hermione said as they approached a trap door.

The tree of them pushed their way through the door and came up into a dirty dusty old room. "Where are we?" Claire asked, as they looked around the house creaked and groaned as the walked around the room.

"I don't know." Harry said forgetting that he wasn't talking to her.

"I think it's the Shrieking Shack, look the windows are all boarded up." Hermione said as they stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"HELP!" they heard Ron on the upper levels.

"I'll try the stairs first…okay you two stay her and while I make sure it's safe." Harry said to Hermione and Claire.

"Harry wait!" Claire said as she grabbed his arm.

"What?" he shot back at her.

"For what it is worth Harry I am sorry, really I am I never meant to hurt anyone…" Claire said.

Harry just looked at her for a moment till they heard Ron again. He turned and started up the stairs. Harry made it to the top and soon they were all at the top of the stairs and wands were drawn. Harry pushed open to see Ron on the floor holding Scabbers.

"Ron!" Hermione and Claire said, as they went to his side.

Hermione then let out a scream as Harry stood in front of the girls.

Sirius Black looked into Harry's eyes he was unkempt due to hiding for a long time, the last time he ever remembered being clean was the day he left Helga to find his daughter and no one other that the rat that Ron held protectively.

"Move aside Potter its not you I'm after!" He snarled at Harry.

"You! I thought it was Harry that you wanted to kill!" Claire shouted now feeling blood trickling down her fore head.

"Me kill Harry? Claire my child that is the last thing…" He started but Lupin had run into the room.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ He shouted and all three wands that they were holding went into his hands.

"How could you do that!" Hermione yelled. "We trusted you…I kept who you really are a secret too."

"Miss. Granger you have always been a clever girl." Lupin said He turned to Sirius.

"My old friend how are you?" He said to Sirius.

"As well as can be expected seeing as my own child detests me and Harry thinks I want to kill him." Sirius said irritated.

"I don't get it Hermione what do you mean by Lupin secret did you know that he was friends with Sirius." Harry said anger rising.

"No Harry, Lupin is a were-wolf…" Hermione said.

"A were-wolf what, dose my mother know this?" Claire asked in a concerned tone.

"It was your mother who took me in her arms and told me that it didn't matter to her or any one we knew, that I Remus Lupin is a were-wolf." He said to Claire as she stared at her. "and it was your father and Harry's father who risked their lives to be my friend."

Claire and Harry looked at one and other… "But YOU!" Claire pointed to her father.

"You betrayed Harry's parents, you sold them to Voldemort!" she said standing next to Harry now.

"Is that what you both think?" Sirius said moving closer to them, "I was the best friend to James Potter the last person I would ever betray, but the first person in a group of many Peter Pettigrew would betray."

Claire took Harry's am out of fear...she had never come face to face with someone who was so passionately angry before. "Claire just stand back… you're lying Peter Pettigrew is dead you killed him we know it." Harry said

"Wrong you are Harry… you see I saw Peter alive on this map." Lupin said holding out the marauders map. Sure enough Harry and Claire looked at the map and directly behind them they saw him Peter, Ron, and Hermione.

"There you see now I have to kill that rat and commit the crime I was so wrongly accused for." Sirius said moving Harry and Claire out of the way.

Scabbers on the other hand had managed to bit Ron, and s curry away to the door. Claire lunged and grabbed the rat off the ground and held onto his squirming body.

Lupin walked over then tapped the rat on the head Claire dropped him as he turned into Peter. Lupin gave the others back their wands.

"Behold Harry the real person who betrayed your parents those years ago." Lupin said.

At that moment they heard muffled voices from down stairs that grew louder.

"For goodness sake Severus think logically, Sirius did not kill Pettigrew, he is alive I know it please just don't…" Claire heard her mother.

"Mum!" she called.

"Oh my god Claire!" Helga ran into the room larger than ever followed be Snape.

"Mom its dad he's…" Claire started.

"Innocent I know darling, you can get to know him now have him as your father finally, Severus for god sake put down that wand you see there is Peter alive!" Helga said.

"Miss. Dumbledore I see that…Sirius you will be taken back to the school to await the Dementors." Snape said.

"No!" Every one looked now at Harry. "He knows things about my parents I never knew."

"Harry he was your fathers best friend…you are his godson." Helga said.

"Both Helga and I are your godparents Harry, you should know that." Sirius said moving over to Helga.

Harry watched them the family that may very well become his new one. Snape stepped forward.

"This is Peter? He looks much different from the last time I saw him." Snape said looking curiously at Peter who was trembling and shifting.

"Yes and it's because of him Harry had to grow up with the Dursleys and the reason my daughter never knew me." Sirius said looking between Claire and Harry. "Come here the two of you please I won't hurt either one of you."

Claire looked at Harry he nodded at her and they went toward Sirius. Claire looked into Sirius' eyes looking for his innocence and truth. To her surprise she felt Harry take her hand; Claire looked up at him he just stared at Sirius.

"Harry and Claire I want you two to know that I will do my best to make a home for you, Helga, and the baby…that is Harry if you want to come and live with us." Sirius said.

"Are you serious, I would rather be anywhere than with the Dursley's." Harry said.

Claire could see the joy on his face, she saw him that happy when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and now that he was going to be a part of a family… a family, the thought hit Claire like a bullet here was her mother ready to give birth, her father whom for thirteen years she never knew, and Harry her brother to be. It was over whelming and she looked at her father who now looked at Claire.

Sirius wanted to know his daughter now more than ever now that he was free, he moved over to her than before she or he could say any thing they hugged one and other. As he held on to her he felt tears sting his eyes, he heard the muffled cried from her and he knew then that he was home at last, right there with his children and Helga.

"This is a most touching situation, but there is still the fact that we must get Mr. Pettigrew to the school immediately." Lupin said

"Right you are… Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Black, and Mr. Potter, will come with me as I am a teacher." Snape said sneering at them all.

"Oh of course, Sirius, Remus maybe the three of us should…" Helga stopped she hunched over a bit.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"No, no I'm fine I just…" she started when Peter snagged Ron's wand and tapped the top of his head.

Stunning charms were sent left right and center at the rat but it slipped through the wall and out of sight.

"No! This can't happen … damit!" Harry said as he and Claire ripped bits of wall away.

"What are we going to do… father you have to get out of here…or the Dementors they'll get you." Claire said.

"I cannot leave your mother now… Lupin we have to get out of here." Sirius said.

"Sirius my Uncle he lives in Hogsmeade… Take me there its closer." Helga said as pain was visible on her face.

"You're Uncle?" Sirius said.

"My Uncle Aberforth at the Hogshead…the bar!" Helga said.

"Okay I get it Helga alright lets get you there; hopefully Dementors aren't wandering the town." Sirius said.

"Don't worry I spoke to him he's ready to do a patronus if needed." Helga said as another pain seared through her.

Claire and Harry ran over to help Ron up; Hermione went to help Sirius with Helga. Snape and Lupin guarded the front and back ready to cast a patronus if needed.

They were quite the group leaving the Shrieking shack as they made their way into Hogsmeade it was a short distance to walk but with two people to carry around it was difficult. They finally got to the pub and banged on the door, a man not much younger looking than Dumbledore opened it and hurried them all in side, bolting the door behind them quickly.

"Okay let's see, Helga how are you doing there." He said checking her pulse. "Any one here know how to deliver a baby?"

At that moment an over excited Buckbeak came bounding in the room he flapped his enormous wings when he saw Harry. Everyone ducked to avoid his wings. "Grr! You bloody beast shouldn't have rescued you when I did I sad stay down till your needed."

"I think for the privacy of my mother Hermione and I should deliver the baby." Claire said Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Very well then we'll get her to the room just that way, and I'll help Mr. Weasley with his leg, Mr. Black if you please could you carry her to that room." Aberforth said.

"I also need rags and warm water, please." Claire said to those standing.

When they laid her onto the bed Claire gave a nervous look to Hermione who returned the look.

"Claire you're very brave doing this for your mother and the baby." Sirius said.

Snape walked into the room and set down the basin of water, he and Sirius took one look at one and other then left the room.

"Mom don't worry Hermione and I have this under control okay." Claire said she then pulled Hermione off to the side. "What are we going to do?"

"I really don't know, Claire my parents are dentists." Hermione said.

"Alright we'll…" at that moment Madam Pomfrey waltzed into the room.

"Just arrived by floo dearies now let's help your mother here take these Miss Granger Miss. Black." She said handing them a pair of gloves.

Out in the Bar the gentlemen sat in silence, Ron had fallen asleep and Harry sat next to Buckbeak Sirius had come over after talking with Dumbledore.

"Harry how o you feel about all this, it appears as though we got your hopes up and I feel bad about that." Sirius said resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

It was the first time Harry ever felt like he had a real father and he looked up at Sirius with respect and admiration for his strength these past years. "With all do respect it was to good to be true, I mean I did have every thing I ever wanted for a moment there and it did feel good, but I have to worst luck out of life…I bring danger to all those I care about." Harry said.

"I know the feeling… you see the reason I was changed from being the Potters secret keeper was because Helga was giving birth to Claire, you were barely one yet." Sirius said "Lupin was away in France and Peter was the only other friend James thought he could trust."

"That bastard if I ever find Peter again, I'll kill him my self, you should be married to Helga now and raising your children had that asshole not betrayed you, and I…" Harry said looking at his reflection in his mug of coco. "I would have my mother and father, and we all would probably be celebrating the birth of this baby together in Godric's Hollow."

"A dream we all wish could come true…" Sirius trailed off as Madam Pomfrey came out she looked sorrowful.

"The baby is a boy, he is well but Helga is in a terrible state her body is weak." She said "Something happened as she gave birth to him she is slipping away."

Sirius stood up quickly and went in with Harry following after. Helga was deathly pale and weakly looked at Sirius and Harry as they entered.

"Helga what is it, what did you do?" Sirius asked her.

"Sirius, I have been sick for a while I did what any mother would do for her child if she were going to die." Helga said.

Claire looked at her mother, had she lied and not told her she was ill to protect her like she did to stop her knowing about her father. But Claire could not confront her mother right now she regretted ever being angry at her at all.

"I have left my life and my soul with our son, Regulus, yes darling I named him after your brother." Helga said to him.

She turned to Claire now and held her hand tighter. "You know that your father has to go again till they find Peter…Claire your grandfather and I spoke as to who you and your brother would go with if the problem had not fixed itself, Remus Lupin will take care of you two at the home in Godric's Hollow…" Helga said struggling her last words. "And it is in writing so no one from your fathers side of the family can take the two of you."

Sirius nodded in agreement, he didn't want to se his son raised in the household of the likes of Lucius Malfoy. "Did Remus agree to this?" Sirius asked her.

"He volunteered he is a good friend Sirius, I treasure the fact there are people like him in this world." Helga said she then looked to Harry. "Harry come here…I am so sorry we have been getting your hopes up, thinking that you may leave the Dursley's soon, I'll be sure to give your love to your mum and dad if I see them… Harry I was happy to know you…" she said struggling. "Sirius, Claire I love you both so much…"

Helga slipped away as she struggled with those last words, Dumbledore walked into the room and looked at his daughter a sorrow fell over the room and Hermione was crying as she held onto the baby.

"Sirius its time the Dementors will be patrolling soon we must get you out of here." Dumbledore said with sadness in his voice.

Claire stood up and walked out with her father who she could see he was about to cry. Claire stopped him… "Dad?"

He turned to look at her he put a hand on her cheek, "Claire you look so much like a black, I am glad you have the kind eyes of your mother and grand father… watch yourself around that boy." He said in his fatherly tone.

"Cedric is a good person I really… I love him father and he means the world to me." Claire said. "But I really wish I could have known you my whole life…"

Sirius hugged Claire they stood that way for a while, "It means the world to me that I know you will always be safe…there is your grandfather, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and Harry…most of all Harry he needs you and you need him to keep your mothers a and his father alive right here in your hearts." Sirius said he then looked at Harry. "And as your godfather Harry I will write a letter to the Dursley's about you, they have no reason to treat you miserably…take care the both of you I 'will try to keep in touch."

Claire and Harry followed Sirius out the door and watched as he got on Buckbeak and with a final nod to them he flew off into the night. Claire shivered as tears filled her eyes and she sank to the ground crying. Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

"Claire those things I said to you before we went into the passage way I didn't mean it…I was angry." Harry said to her.

"It's ok Harry…I don't blame you I was being selfish thinking of my own needs." Claire said "and in an instant I betrayed your trust…I should be sorry."

The next day no one at the castle knew about what had happened to them, Remus had taken Regulus back to Godric's Hollow which meant that Defense against the Dark Arts was cancelled.

Claire did tell Cedric every thing that had happened and he spent as many moments as he could with her.

"I'll come to Godric's Hollow as much as I can to see you." Cedric told her.

Claire kissed him "You can come every day if you want." She said smiling at him.

They parted ways on the train Claire wanted to sit with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey guys…so it's back to the out side world huh." Claire said as she said down.

"Hey we can see each other this summer, I just realized that." Ron said.

"Oh that's right I should practice a little Quidditch with you and your brothers." Claire said.

"We all need to keep in touch, letters all the time." Hermione said.

"No doubt about it, but Claire how are you feeling today?" Harry asked her.

"Still sad…but if I know my mom she would tell me to put a smile on my face and be happy that I am alive." Claire said.

Suddenly something fluffy and grey was bumping the window. Ron reached up and opened it as the tiny little owl bounced into the room and hit Harry on the top of the head with one letter it was carrying then Claire with the other.

"Their from my dad!" Claire said as she opened hers.

Harry Had his open and he was reading it to the others… "Hey I have Hogsmeade permission!" Harry said thrilled.

"So I get a new owl huh…" Ron said.

Claire looked down at the letter on her lap…

_Dear Claire,_

_I am writing this in case you didn't get that first one I had sent for you…_

_I want you to know that I am so sorry I could not have been there for you as you grew up into the lovely young woman you are today. I should tell you this as your father that there are dark times ahead for you, Voldemort is a dangerous person and I don't doubt for a second that he'll come back and harm a lot of people Harry hold dear. Be a good friend and be careful who you associate yourself with. Being a Slytherin has not tarnished your soul yet, but if you keep a clear head and a good heart you will come out a good person. I will try to keep in touch with both you and Harry, and now you have a reason to use that fancy owl of yours. _

_All my Love to you,_

_Your father Sirius Black_

Claire neatly folded her letter from her father and looked out to the slowly vanishing silhouette of Hogwarts. She smiled to herself and looked around at all her friends. She was ready for this world and now more than ever she wanted to be right here with Harry and the others. Enjoying life and living.

The train pulled into the station and she bit farewell to Harry as he went to his uncle, Ron and Hermione went to their parents. Claire saw her old Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher holding her brother and Smiling at her.

"Hello Remus…how is my baby brother." Claire said as she took Regulus in her arms.

"How was the train ride?" Remus asked as he picked up her owl and trunk.

"Well it was nice…Remus I want to thank you for agreeing to take care of my brother and I, it was very nice of you." Claire said.

"I'd do any thing for your grandfather and most of all your mother…if you'd like when we get settled in at home we can go see her if you'd like." He told her.

"I think I would like to do that…" Claire said.

And that was that the new family left the station smiling as if nothing was new to them, Claire took to having Remus as a father figure because of how kind he was to her but she really wondered if her father her real father would ever be able to come home, and unite the Black family that remained in the wizarding world.

"I'll see you soon Daddy…" She said to her self looking to the sky as if she could see him now.

* * *

Thank You so Much to my reviewers i love you all lol. Take Care and see you on the sequel...BYE! 


End file.
